


À l'aide, on a kidnappé le soleil !

by Yuki_kise



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_kise/pseuds/Yuki_kise
Summary: Hubert détestait Ferdinand et Ferdinand détestait Hubert. C'était de notoriété publique. Mais, si vous preniez le temps de vous intéresser un peu plus à leur passé commun, vous sauriez que ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Et un certain incident forcera Ferdinand à se replonger dans son enfance au combien agitée.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Voici ma première fanfiction que je poste pour l'anniversaire de mon mage noir préféré: Hubert Von Vestra !(même si elle n'a aucun rapport avec son anniversaire) Bonne lecture à tous !  
> Ps: les mots en italiques correspondent aux pensées des personnages. Enfin, pas tous mais la plupart oui.

Il pleurait. Encore et encore. Ses larmes coulaient et commençaient à tremper son pantalon, mais, même si il le voulait, il n'aurait pas eu la force de les essuyer. Des mots résonnaient dans son esprit. Des mots durs et cruels que jamais aucun enfant ne devrait entender. _Tu me fais honte. Tu es faible. Tu ne mérite pas de porter le nom d'Aegir._ Il ne s'attendait pas à la gifle qui avait suivi. Il était resté là, hébété, la joue rouge. Son père était parti sans lui lancer un regard. C'est quand il sentit des gouttes tombaient sur ses mains qu'il avait ressaisit. Il regarda autour de lui, espérant l'aide d'une de ces nourrices, mais, toutes tournaient la tête en voyant. _Pourquoi? Pensent-elles que je suis faible?_ Puis, il avait fui. Ses jambes s'étaient mises à courir toutes seules, comme si elles étaient mues d'une volonté propre. Ses pas l'avaient condui aux écuries, le seul endroit dans ce triste manoir qu'il aimait réellement. C'était son petit coin de paradis où personne n'attendait de grandes choses de sa part. Il s'enfouit dans les meules de foin et continua de pleurer en silence. Il ressemblait à un petit chiot apeuré qui n'avait aucun foyer. Et pourtant, son foyer était là, à quelques mètres ... Même si l'enfant qu'il était, cela ressemblait plus à une prison. Il tremblait de tout ces membres, non pas à cause du froid, mais à cause de la méchanceté de ces paroles. Il doutait de lui même, une chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il était quelqu'un de fier, à la limite de l ' arrogance et de la prétention. Tout cela avait été balayé d'une main et sans vergogne ... Une des juments, alerté par le bruit s'approcha de lui. Elle commença à lui manger les cheveux avant de s'installer à côté de lui. Il sourit à travers ses larmes. Il adorait les chevaux et ils le rendaient bien. Il lui caressa doucement la tête. La jument hénni et s'allongea à côté de l'enfant. Ferdinand repose sa tête sur elle et s'endormit. enfant. Ferdinand repose sa tête sur elle et s'endormit. enfant. Ferdinand repose sa tête sur elle et s'endormit.

Le bruit de la porte de l'écurie le réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui et les évènements de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et les lumières étaient éteintes. Seules les quelques bougies allumaient dehors éclairaient faiblement les écuries. Il était dans un état lamentable. Ses cheveux, mélangés au foin, étaient en pagaille. Son costume était froissé et sa joue avait gonflé, prenant une horrible teinte violacée. Il recommença à paniquer quand il entendit à nouveau du bruit. Et si c'était son père qui le cherchait ? A cette seule pensée, des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Ferdinand. Il voulut s'enfuir de nouveau, mais une main douce et ferme le retint. Il le leva, s'attendant au regard acerbe et sévère du Duc Aegir. A la place, il rencontra des yeux bleus océans qui le regardaient amoureusement.  
« -Mon chéri, regarde moi s'il te plaît.  
Sa mère. Une grande dame de la Cour possédant une beauté et une élégance reconnues de tous. Cependant, elle fut obligé de se marier très jeune au Duc Aegir, son exact opposé. Elle était une mère patiente et aimante, détestant la discrimination et essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait d'aider les plus pauvres. Elle les hébergeait secrétement, leurs apprenait à lire et à écrire et leurs donnait ses bijoux pour qu'ils puissent les échanger. Et tout cela sans que son mari ne s'en rende compte une fois.  
Il la regarda et s'arrêta de pleurer. Son sourire et l'amour dans ses yeux avaient séché ses larmes. _Moi aussi, un jour, je veux pouvoir sourir ainsi. Pouvoir réchauffer et aider les gens, comme elle._ Elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le berça lentement en fredonnant une comptine. Quand il s'arrêta de renifler, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et lui sourit. Elle chuchota :

-Mon chéri, tu dois être fort. Pas pour faire plaisir à qui que ce soit ou pour rendre fier ton père. Sois fort pour toi. Si tu es fort, tu seras en mesure d'aider ceux que tu aimes. Et je sais que tu en es capable, car tu es mon fils, Ferdinand Von Aegir. Sois fière de qui tu es et d'où tu viens. »

 _Oui. Je suis Ferdinand Von Aegir. Et je vais être fort._ Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes profitant d'un silence apaisant et du hululement lointain d'une chouette. Après de longues minutes, sa mère se leva, entraînant avec elle son enfant. Il rentrèrent, main dans la main. Tout à coup, Ferdinand se retourna vers sa mère, le visage soucieux.

-Mère, pensez-vous que je trouverais quelqu'un un jour ? Je veux dire... quelqu'un à protéger. Je voudrais devenir le soleil de quelqu'un, comme vous l'êtes pour moi.

Sa mère fut surprise. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'interroge sur l'attitude son mari ou sa peur vis-à-vis de ce dernier. Cependant, paradoxalement, cela l'effrayait. Il ne fallait pas que son fils croit que c'était normal. Que les actes de son mari étaient normaux. Mais elle savait mieux que quiconque que Ferdinand n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Elle avait remarqué ses grimaces quand son père recevait des pots de vins ou quand il criait sur une domestique. Oui, son fils était intelligent et bon. Il ne se laisserait pas faire par son tyrannique père. Mais, à quel prix... Elle sourit puis lui caressa doucement ses cheveux.

-Ferdinand, tu es déjà un magnifique soleil à mes yeux. Un jour, tu trouveras ta lune, mon chéri, j'en suis certaine. Et ce jour là, vous vivrez ensemble et heureux, pour l'éternité.

-Comme dans les contes de fées ?

-Exactement.

Ferdinand ouvrit la bouche, semblant vouloir intervenir, puis sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Mon chéri, y a-t-il déjà une personne chère à tes yeux que tu voudrais protéger ?

Le jeune garçon devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Il bégaya et trippota nerveusement son vêtement. Sa mère lui fit un sourire espiègle et lui frotta amoureusement les cheveux.  
Puis, ils reprirent leur chemin, toujours main dans la main. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il revut sa mère.

_Quelques années plus tard..._

Le soleil traverssait ses rideaux et venait chatouiller son visage. Il grimaça et grogna.

« -Horripilante lumière. »

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sentit quelque chose collée à sa joue. _Damnation, je me suis endormi sur mon rapport._ Il maudissait la nature humaine d'avoir besoin de sommeil. Si il avait pû, il serait resté toutes ses nuits, le nez collé à son bureau à finaliser leur plan d'attaque. Il grimaça à nouveau puis se leva en s'étirant. Il était assez tôt et il pouvait affirmer sans crainte qu'il était l'un des seuls réveillés. _Contrairement à un certain apprentit prêtre que je connais..._ Il commença sa routine matinale: prendre une douche, s'habiller, vérifier que ses sorts et ses grains de café étaient bien en place, cacher ses fioles de poisons et ses grimoires interdits. Un réveil banal en soit, pour Hubert Von Vestra, loyal serviteur et défenseur de la cause d'Edelgard von Hresvelg.

Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne saurait dire quoi, cependant quelque chose le chiffonait. Comme si son instinct lui intimait de rester sur ses gardes en vue d'une attaque. Il n'y prêta pas attention sans pour autant l'oublier. Il fit un petit tour du monastère, principalement pour vérifier la classe des Aigles de Jais, mais aussi pour s'informer de son interdiction d'approcher la serre. En effet, il avait été surpris par Seteth en train de cueillir quelques plantes venimeuses, un livre de poison en main. Il était un apprentit assassin après tout, il confectionnait naturellement des poisons dans le cas où il devrait éliminer discrétement une personne génante. Au cours des années, il avait appris que le poison était sans conteste le meilleur moyen de tuer :il ne laissait quasiment aucune trace et n'informait personne sur son porteur. Il dût s'expliquer devant _Rhea_ et frôla l'exclusion. Peut-être avait elle peur qu'il l'empoisonne... il aimait d'ailleurs bien cette idée, mais laissait ce plaisir à son Impératrice. Heureusement, grâce à la défense d'Edelgard et à l'aide du professeure, il s'en était sorti avec juste une interdiction d'approcher la serre. _Tout comme Claude d'ailleurs. Et pour les mêmes raisons si j'ai bien compris._  
Il repartit tranquillement dans sa chambre pour prendre un café bien noir. Il fit bouillir sa casserole à l'aide d'un sort et y déposa lentement les grains de son précieux breuvage. Il filtra le tout et le verssa dans une tasse noir ornait de rose blanche. Un des rares cadeau qu'il avait reçu et acceptait de la part d'autres personnes que Edelgard. Bien sûr, il avait vérifié si elle n'était pas un piège ou rempli de poison, mais après de nombreux tests, il c'est avéré que c'était une tasse tout à fait normale. _Après tout, son cerveau n'est pas assez développé pour ensorceler une tasse_. Il en huma doucement l'odeur et ressentit l'amertume de son café bien corsé. C'était un rituel pour lui, la seule chose religieuse dans sa vie. Il y a quelques semaines, un de ses camarades eu le malheur de l'interrompre lors de sa petite cérémonie. Edelgard du intervenir pour qu'Hubert ne décapite pas le jeune imbécile. Cet odeur boisé, cet arome riche avec une légère acidité ! Et que dire de son apreté en bouche ! Il était parfait. Un merveilleux café corsé. Il n'avait rien à envier à cet immonde breuvage que de nombreux nobles fades adoraient, le thé. Une véritable abomination que seuls des personnes sans goût pouvaient adorer. _Sauf lui. Mais il est l'exception qui confirme la règle._

Hélàs, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Après avoir fini sa boisson, Hubert prit la direction de sa salle de classe. Sur son chemin, il entendit de nombreux élèves murmurer à son sujet.

« -C'est le chien de la future impératrice...

-On dit qu'il aurait déjà perprétré des massacres dans les villages voisins, simplement pour le plaisir...

-Il me fait trop peur... Et t'as vu son allure de vampire... Il pourrait nous sauter à la gorge d'une seconde à l'autre...

Il souria méchament et ricana. Les ignorants avaient de bonnes raisons de le craindre. Un seul ordre d'Edelgard et il n'hésiterait pas à tuer tout les élèves du monastère. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'ils penssaient, il ne tuait jamais pour le plaisir. Il avait appris au fil des années à ne plus être écoeurer par le sang et le meurtre, mais jamais il n'avait ressentit le moindre once de plaisir.

-En plus, il paraît qu'il est... attiré par les hommes...

-Dégueulasse... On devrait faire attention à lui... »

Hubert fronça les sourcils et ralentit le pas. Comment cette autre rumeur avait bien pû démarrer ? Il devrait mener des recherches approfondies plus tard, après avoir fini son rapport.

Pour une fois, la salle de classe était calme et silencieuse. Un vrai bonheur. _Surement dû à l'absence de ces deux imbéciles._ Seules Dame Edelgard, Dorothea et Petra étaient présentes. Elles discutaient joyeusement et ne semblaient pas avoir remarquées sa présence. Bien. Il ne voulait pas déranger son Impératrice, surtout si cela lui permettait de nouer des liens avec leurs camarades. Il s'assit sur l'un des bancs en réfléchissant à cette rumeur. Le problème n'était pas son orientation sexuel. Il avait accepté depuis longtemps son attirance pour les hommes et ne s'en formalisait pas. Mais comment quelqu'un avait pû le remarquer ? Il était d'une grande discrétion et seuls ses camarades de classe avaient pu voir les nombreux mais prudent coups d'oeil qu'il lançait à son béguin. Néanmoins, aucuns d'entres eux n'étaient fans de ragots, excepté Dorothea. Mais elle serait déjà venu le voir pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Réponses qu'elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pas eu.

Caspar et Lindhart arrivèrent bruyemment, interrompant sa réflexion. Enfin, surtout le baggareur qui essayait tant bien que mal de réveiller le jeune homme sur son dos. Il formait un sacré duo tout les deux, s'opposant tout en se complétant. Le bleuté l'emmena à son bureau et le déposa délicatement contre la table. Il lui farfouilla _amicalement_ les cheveux avant de partir rejoindre les filles. _Il tient beaucoup trop à lui._ Hubert secoua impérceptiblement la tête. Il n'était pas contre les sentiments, en particulier amoureux. Ces derniers pouvaient faire des miracles sur le champ de bataille, forçant leur porteur à donner le maximum pour protéger son ou sa bien aimé. Il ne voulait juste pas que les sentiments l'atteigne lui. Si jamais, en pleine séance de torture, il se mettait à avoir pitié de la personne... Non, c'était inacceptable et impenssable. Il était l'outil de Dame Edelgard, ses ordres étaient prioritaires à tout ce qu'il pourrait ressentir.

Cependant, Hubert n'était pas un idiot. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps qu'une certaine personne _l'intriguait_. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de s'éloigner d'elle. Mais, tel de la gelée, elle revenait sans cesse vers lui, comme pour le défier de l'éloigner encore. A force, Hubert avait fini par accepter qu'il ne s'en débarasserait jamais et avait appris à vivre avec. Tout comme il avait apprit à vivre avec le pincement au cœur en le voyant.

Toutefois, cela avait de mauvaises répercussion en combat, de son point de vue du moins. Dés qu'il entendait un cri, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers lui. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance, il avait juste peur. Comme avec Edelgard, quand plus jeune, elle s'écorchait les genoux en tombant ou quand elle faisait des cauchemars. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et ronchonna. A ce rythme, il allait devenir un vrai papa poule...

Il avait cependant décidé que malgré tout, sa dame passerait toujours en première. Il lui resterait fidèle, même si cela devait le briser. Il n'hésiterait jamais à lui donner sa vie et tout ce qu'il possède. Il perdrait même son amour pour elle, même si il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquemment. Une odeure de thé Seiros que Hubert aurait détesté dans d'autre circonstance, imprégna la salle. Celle-ci devint d'un coup plus lumineuse et plus chaleureuse. Ou bien était-ce juste à ces yeux. En tout cas, peut importait. Car il était là. Fier, arrogant au possible mais tout aussi honnête que vertueux. _Et surtout, incroyablement beau_. Une personne rayonnante qui semblait être le fils du soleil lui même. Après tout, il en avait les caractéristiques. Des cheveux oranges brillants, fins et doux, des yeux éclatants, de _mignonnes_ petites tâches de rousseur, un sourire éblouissant et une personnalité qui l'était tout autant... Le seul noble qu'Hubert respectait réellement avec Dame Edelgard. Bien qu'ayant ce titre, il en était l'opposé complet : généreux, lumineux, bon, sympathique, n'hésitant pas à se battre pour aider son prochain. Tout l'inverse de ces nobles qui ne faisaient que s'engraisser avec l'argent des plus pauvres et qui pourtant, ne bougeaient pas un doigt pour les aider. Oui, Ferdinand Von Aegir venait d'arriver, plus radieux que jamais.

« -Je suis Ferdinand Von Aegir, et je vous salue de ma présence ! »

Le noble sourit puis partit s'asseoir au premier rang avec son assurance habituel, faisant fit des soupirs de ses camarades de classe. Hubert grogna. _Quel gamin désagréable._ Malgré cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Son maintien était parfait, digne d'un futur grand chevalier. Il était le genre de personne pouvant amener la joie et la loyauté dans le cœur du plus vil bandit. Il en était la preuve après tout. _L'Impératrice et lui se ressemble sur ce point..._ Il ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin car le professeur entra dans la salle. Elle les salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Elle avait toujours son air impassible mais elle ne pût se retenir d'esquisser un sourire en voyant Edelgard.

« -Aujourd'hui nous allons nous entraîner au maniement de la lance. Je sais que la plupart d'entres vous ne l'utilisent pas en arme principale, excepté toi Ferdinand. Toutefois il est de mon devoir en tant que professeur de vous enseigner toutes les manières possibles de combattre. Enfin, si Caspar veux me laisser parler bien sûr. As-tu quelque chose à partager à la classe ?

Elle regarda Caspar avec un regard de braise, ce dernier n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence, trop occupé à parler avec Lindhart. Il s'excusa et partit s'asseoir rapidement, les joues rouges de gènes. Elle hocha la tête puis reprit :

-J'aurais voulu que nous nous entraînions avec les Lions de Saphir, cependant, ils sont partis en mission en Faerghus et ne reviendront pas avant quelques jours. A défaut de de pouvoir les combattre, nous partagerons avec les Cerfs d'Or le terrain d'entraînement. Prenez votre équipement et rejoignez moi au terrain. Je veux que chacun de vous soit prêt dans 5 minutes. Et, Edelgard, peux tu aller chercher Bernadetta s'il te plaît ? J'aimerais qu'elle participe à ce cour, au moins pour améliorer ses capacités au corps à corps.

-Très bien Professeur.

Edelgard acquisa avant de partir pour la chambre de Bernadetta. Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers le terrain.

Les Cerfs ainsi que d'autres élèves se trouvaient déjà là-bas et ils furent acceuillis par Claude et leur professeur Byleth, le jumeau de leur professeur.

« -Et bien, je vois qu'il manque Edelgard. Aurait-elle trop peur de venir m'affronter en face à face ?

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourir moqueur tandis que son professeur soupirait. Hubert allait répliquer quand l'Impératrice arriva, suivie de Bernadetta qui se cachait derrière elle. Elle se planta entre Claude et sa classe avant de répliquer :

-Claude, vos parents ne vous on donc jamais apprit que c'était mal de parler dans le dos des gens ?

-Mais je ne parle pas dans votre dos puisque vous êtes là.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête. Deux bras puissants l'entourèrent et le soulevèrent du sol. Léonie, qui avait frappé Claude, s'approcha des Aigles de Jais accomppagnée de Lysithea. Elle s'excusa du comportement de leur délégué avant de repartir vers sa classe. Les professeurs, Manuela et Shamir se réunirent au centre de la cour et appelèrent leurs élèves.

-Aujourd'hui aura lieu un tournoi amical entre les deux maisons. Vos positions sont déjà choisies et affichées sur le tableau derrière nous. Vous prendrez les lances et les boucliers mis à votre disposition. Notre but est de favoriser les échanges inter-classes et d'augmenter votre niveau à la lance. Un élève sera désigné gagnant quand il aura réussi à briser le collier du perdant.

La professeur désigna une grosse caisse à leur droite.

-Vous devez obligatoirement le porter autour du cou. Si jamais vous ne respectez pas cette règle ou si vous visez intentionellement une autre partie du corps, vous vous exposerez à de lourdes sanctions. De plus, vous avez aussi l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie ou un quelconque moyen déloyal. Chaque match sera surveillé par ma sœur, Shamir, Manuela et moi-même. Quelqu'un à une question ? Bernadetta ?

-Suis-je obliger de participer ?

-Oui. Et si jamais je vois qui que ce soit essayé de sécher, il lança un regard appuyé à Hilda, il sera en colle avec Seteth pour le reste de l'année.

Elle fit semblant de siffloter l'air de rien, tout en se balançant un pied sur l'autre, un sourire nerveux collé au visage. Manuela tappa dans ses mains et les élèves partirent en direction du tableau. Sans grande surprise, Ferdinand se retrouvait dans le groupe opposé à Lorenz, après tout ils étaient les meilleurs lanciers de leurs classes respectives. Les faire s'affronter dés le débur du tournoi serait contre-productif. Hubert quand à lui se retrouvait contre un noble de l'empire qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et son visage lui revint à l'esprit : il était le fils d'un grand seigneur d'on les terres jouxter celles des Aegir. Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il le fixait du regard.

Les matchs commencèrent de part et d'autre du terrain. Son propre match commençait et de toutes évidences, le noble avait _hâte_ de l'affronter. Leur arbitre, Shamir se positionna entre eux deux prête à donner le coup d'envoi. Ils s'éloignèrent et se mirent en garde. Hubert ne rata ni les étincelles de mépris dans les yeux de son adversaire, ni son sourire dédaigneux. La femme siffla le début du combat. Le noble s'avança rapidement et leurs lances se percutèrent dans un fracas assoudirssant. Le noble ricana et cracha à terre. Hubert grinça des dents. _Quel irrespect._

-Tu es bien plus fort que tu en as l'air, _chien_.

Hubert ricana et dégagea sa lance.

-Je préfére être un chien qu'un _rat_ de ton espèce.

Un sourire mauvais passa sur les lèvres du noble. Il attaqua le mage qui esquiva facilement, puis contre-attaqua. Il visa son collier, mais à la dernière seconde, le noble bascula ses appuis. Hubert donna un violent coup à sa lance qui évita de justesse l'épaule du noble.

-Cela ne me semble pas très fair-play tout ça. Tu aurais pû gravement me tuer, tu sais ?

Ils savaient tout les deux qu'Hubert avait visé le collier. _Mais à quoi cela servirait de répliquer à un petit merdeux tel que lui ?_

-Alors, chien, tu n'as rien d'autre en réserve ou bien garde tu le reste de ton énergie pour tes petits compagnons ?

Hubert haussa un sourcil tandis que le noble continuait :

-D'autres chiens comme toi. Car ce sont bien tes préférences, n'est-ce-pas ?

_Mes quoi ?..._

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Encore une preuve que tu n'es qu'un animal sans cervelle. Et bien laisse moi t'expliquer. J'ai passé de nombreuses années à vous observer, ta _princesse_ et toi. Et je me suis toujours demandé quels étaient tes sentiments pour elle. Après tout, tu la suit comme un petit chien et tu lui obéis au doigt et à l'oeil. Je me disais qu'il y avait peut-être une contre-partie pour toi. Et c'est là qu'un jour, j'ai eu une révélation. Tu ne l'a jamais regardé comme ça. Parce que tu n'es pas de ce bord là.

Et il rit, tel un psychopathe. Hubert quand à lui s'était figé. Personne n'avait jamais découvert son secret, excepté Lady Edelgard bien sûr.

-Et tu sais comment je l'ai su ? _Ce garçon_ là, tu le fixais avec tant d'envie... C'était devenue une évidence ! Comment ne l'ai je pas remarqué avant, comment ?

-C'est donc toi qui a fait courir cette rumeur ? Demanda Hubert.

-Exactement ! Je voulais que tous ici te voies tel que tu es vraiment ! Un chien répugnant et dont même la déesse ne veut plus !

Et il se remit à rire, les bras levés vers le ciel. Entre temps, Shamir c'était rapproché d'eux, trouvant anormale qu'ils ne se battent pas. Elle avait les bras croisés et un regard assassin.

-Vous n'êtes pas dans un salon de thé ici, les mômes.

-Veuillez m'excuser Shamir. Je vais de suite reprendre l'entraînement.

Cependant, son partenaire riait encore. Un rire effrayant et dérangeant. Et Hubert su qui était le jeune homme et où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

_Quelques annèes auparavant, dans la demeure des Von Hresvelg ..._

-Princesse Edelgard, enchanté de vous rencontrez. Je vous présente mon fils, […].

-Enchanté Princesse.

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire avant de lui baiser la main. Hubert grimaça de dégoût. Il détestait ce genre de petit noble vaniteux. Il en voyait défiler tout les jours depuis le retour d'Edelgard, et ils avaient tous le même objectif: épouser Edelgard. Toutefois, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient des prétendants sérieux. Ils étaient tous de la petite noblesse et même les plus aisés ne pouvaient prétendre à sa main. Seul Ferdinand pouvait être un candidat sérieux mais, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ils n'avaient pas encore vu la petite tête rousse. _C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs..._ Il reprit ses esprits et reporta son attention sur le petit garçon. Il avait le même âge qu'Edelgard et possédait une aura désagréable. Il pouvait sentir l'inconfort de sa maîtresse tandis qu'elle lui parlait. Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans cet homme.  
Il partit vers elle et lança un regard noir au noble. Il s'inclina et dit :

-Majesté, veuillez pardonner mon intrusion mais votre leçon va bientôt reprendre.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire et poussa malgré elle un petit soupir de soulagement :

-Ne vous excusez pas Hubert et merci.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le petit noble.

-Désolée, cependant je vais devoir retourner à mes leçons.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas princesse, je comprend parfaitement.

Il l'inclina et lui baisa la main.

-J'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer et j'espère pouvoir de nouveau vous parler sans être interompu.

Il lança un regard appuyé à Hubert qui lui renvoya un regard noir.

Les deux acolytes s'en allèrent, laissant le noble seul. Hubert se retourna une dernière fois vers lui et ce qu'il y vut lui glaça le sang. Il avait perdu toute trace de son beau sourire, ne laissant à la place qu'un regard froid et horrifiant. Ses mains étaient serrées et il grinçait des dents. C'est ce jour là que Hubert se promit de tout faire pour ne plus le laisser approcher de sa princesse.

_Retour au présent..._

-Jeune homme veuillez vous ressaisir !

Shamir s'était mise devant le noble et avait l'air prête à le baffer pour qu'il arrête de rigoler. Elle dégageait une aura funeste que tout élève aurait déjà fui. Mais le noble continuait de rire tel un hystérique, toujours les mains sur le visage. Elle soupira :

-Je vais aller chercher Manuela, veuillez le surveiller pendant ce temps.

Hubert acquiesa gravement, n'ayant pas détourné les yeux du jeune homme. D'une certaine manière, il lui faisait pitié. _Qu'avait bien pû subir cet homme pour en arriver là ?..._ Tout à coup, le noble sortit de son délire et regarda Hubert droit dans les yeux.

-Je vous trouve écoeurant.

Hubert haussa un sourcil et sa bouche s'étira dans un sourire dédaigneux.

-Après tout, une femme telle que elle ne mérite aucunement d'avoir quiconque pour la servir. Notre future _impératrice_ , qui semble avoir les mêmes préférences que vous. Peut-être avez vous déteint sur elle ? Mais après tout, un chien et son maître se ressemble toujours un peu.

Son sourire se figea. Ses poings se serrèrent. Il devait avoir mal entendu...

-Que venez-vous d'insinuer ? Dit-il d'une vois doucereuse.

Le petit noble ricana. Il cracha d'une manière vulgaire :

-Une peste qui se donne à une autre femme, de la même manière que vous vous donnez à un autre homme, ne mérite rien de plus que la mort. Elle comme vous.

Hubert n'hésita pas un instant. En une jambée il était à côté du noble, le poing serré autour de son col. Il le souleva du sol tandis qu'une petite foule s'était formée autour d'eux.

-Excusez-vous. Immédiatement.

-M'excuser de quoi ? De dire la vérité ? Il rit à nouveau, n'ayant rien à faire de la poigne d'Hubert. Mais vous ne connaissez pas le pire d'entre tous. Il est si laid, si ennuyeux, si fade, si agaçant. Et je sais parfaitement que vous pensez la même chose que moi.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Ce noble roux, ce Ferdinand. Il ne mérite ni son titre, ni sa vie.

Le sang d'Hubert ne fit qu'un tour et il n'hésita aucunement à envoyer son poing dans le visage de ce petit prétentieux. Cepedant, il ne sentit aucun choc. Juste une main lui tenant fermement le poignet. Il s'éloigna du noble, le poignet toujours aggripé par leur professeur. Elle était accompagné de Edelgard et Ferdinand, la jeune femme lançant un regard noir au noble tandis que le roux tentait de rassurer Manuela et Shamir, les empêchant d'intervenir.

-Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, répéter ce que vous venez de dire à mon élève ?Gronda-t-elle. Elle se retenait visiblement de lui sauter à la gorge, ce que le petit noble remarqua.

-Voyons professeur, nous ne faisions que discuter amicalement. Je dois cependant vous accordez que certaines de mes paroles ont pû blesser Monsieur Von Vestra. Pour cela j'en suis désolé.

Il fit une petite courbette, la lueur destructrice n'ayant pas quitté ces yeux. Edelgard prit Hubert par le bras, considérant l'affaire close. Les professeurs dispersèrent la petite foule et tous reprirent leurs combats. Une fois loin de l'agitation ambiante, le trio commença à questionner Hubert.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Edelgard.

-Ce petit impertinent... Il s'est mis à vous insulter Majesté. Veuillez m'excuser, j'éviterais que cela ce reproduise. Répondit-il en s'inclinant.

-Est-ce vraiment tout ? Insinua Byleth. Elle semblait savoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose et avait l'air prête à vouloir le découvrir.

-Hubert, vous a-t-il dit autre chose ? Cette fois, ce fut la princesse qui intervient. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et se ravisa, comme si elle savait ce qu'il leurs cachait. Elle hocha la tête vers le professeur, l'air de dire que tout était sous contrôle.

-En tout cas, ce noble ne mérite absolument pas son titre ! S'exclama Ferdinand qui venait d'arriver.

Tous le regardèrent, semblant vouloir entendre la suite.

-Après tout, notre but à nous, nobles de l'Empire, est de vous former au mieux pour votre montée sur le trône, martela-t-il, et de manières constructives qui plus est.

Ils levèrent tous un sourcil. _A croire que Ferdinand est devenu intelligent._ Hubert sourit à cette pensée. Il avait toujours sû que le rouquin était très brillant, au point de pouvoir rivaliser avec Edelgard sans jamais l'égalé.

-Mais, au vue de la réaction d'Hubert, cela n'a pas été le cas. Je me trompe ?

-Non, soupira-t-il. Il semblerait que pour une fois dans votre vie, votre cerveau a été utilisé pour autre chose que pour préparer votre infâme infusion. Félicitations Ferdinand.

Le rouquin lança un regard venimeux au noireaud.

-Devrais-je vous rappeler que je suis le rival d'Edelgard ? Ainsi, mes capacités physiques et psychiques sont bien supérieurs au vôtre. Vous n'avez donc aucunement le droit de me juger, espèce de gargouille.

C'est alors que la voix de Manuela se fit entendre, appelant Ferdinand.

-Il semble que je dois me retirer. Bonne compétition à vous deux, même si nous savons tous qui va en être le vainqueur.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Ferdinand partit en direction du terrain. Edelgard soupira, étant à deux doigts de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

-A-t-il toujours été comme cela ? Interrogea Byleth.

Hubert songea quelques secondes à leur passé commun puis bougea négativement la tête.

-Bien sûr, son énergie et son optimisme incessant n'ont pas changé mais il était moins... Il chercha le mot qui correspondait le mieux au jeune homme.

-Arrogant ? Proposa la princesse.

-Oui c'est cela, acquisea le noiraux.

Il avait pour plan de repartir vers le terrain, mais fut stopper par Byleth.

-Je pense que vous avez autre chose à me dire.

Il regarda sa maitresse qui lui fit un oui de la tête.

-Il a dit du mal de la Princesse... Et de Ferdinand. Marmmona-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela peux vous faire ? Enfin, je comprend que vous vouliez défendre Edelgard mais Ferdinand ? A ce que j'ai crû comprendre, vos rapports sont loins d'être amicaux. Elle avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de les faire travailler ensemble sur différentes tâches mais cela c'était toujours soldé par un échec. 

Il lui lança un regard agacé. _Comment ne peut-elle pas comprendre une chose si évidente ?..._ Après quelques minutes, sa bouche forma un petit O avant qu'un sourire fin ne passe sur ces lèvres. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite puis partit continuer son rôle d'arbitre.

Hubert regarda Edelgard un long moment pendant lequel elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

-Mademoiselle, non pas que je remets en cause vos décisions, mais pensez vous que dévoiler nos faiblesses à une potentielle ennemie est une bonne chose ?

Edelgard secoua doucement la tête, le sourire au lévres, ces longs cheveux argentés virevoltant autour d'elle.

-Elle n'est pas notre ennemie Hubert, je peux te l'assurer.

Hubert acquiesa à contre-coeur.

-Alors, vous avouez enfin ce que vous ressentez. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, je pense que c'est une bonne chose. L'amour, ajouta-t-elle. Et puis, même si il est très agaçant et exaspérant, Ferdinand est une bonne personne que je tiens en très haute estime.

Hubert s'inclina.

-Merci Majesté.

Il se releva, ses yeux ayant perdu cette lueur chaleureuse, remplacé par un sentiment de crainte.

-Majesté, ce noble faisait parti de vos prétendants quand nous étions plus jeunes. Et il ne semble pas particulièrement nous appréciés.

Il lui raconta son altercation avec le noble, ce à quoi la princesse demanda :

-Hubert, je voudrais que vous fassiez le maximum de recherches sur ce noble. Il semble nous épier, et plus particulièrement vous. Et si jamais vous trouvez quoi que ce soit sur lui qui pourrait nous mettre en danger, tuais le. Il risquerait même de s'en prendre à nous ou à un de nos proches.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur le terrain d'entraînement : Caspar essayait tant bien que mal de réveiller Lindhart, sans réel succés ; Petra et Dorothea encourageait Bernadetta et Ferdinand réalisait un magnifique match contre Lorenz. Tout cela sous l'oeil attentif de leur professeur.

-Si ils leur arrivaient quoi que ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Et Hubert était du même avis.

_A quelques pas de là..._

_Comment osent-ils ?... Cette misérable princesse et son insupportable et risible chien. Je leur ferais payer leur insolence !_  
Edelgard et Hubert ne le savaient pas mais ils étaient épiés. En effet, le noble avait suivi toute leur conversation. Ses yeux étaient emplis de rage et quiconque s'approchait de lui ressentait sa terrible envie de meurtre. Il les fixait avec haine, cherchant un moyen de se venger. Il voulait qu'ils souffrent tout les deux, mais en particulier le mage... Ces derniers regardaient le terrain d'entraînement ne quittant pas leurs camarades du regard. La bouche du noble s'ouvrit et un sourire machiavélique passa sur ses lèvres. Il avait un plan, et il savait déjà où trouver des alliés.

_Durant la nuit..._

_-Hubert... où-étais tu ?_  
_-Tu nous as abandonné..._  
_-Reste avec nous... Après tout, tu nous dois bien ça..._  
_-Nous avions confiance en vous... Et pourtant, vous nous avez trahis..._

Hubert se réveilla, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Quel terrible cauchemar... Cela faisait des années qu'il n'en avait pas fait de si terribles, et il s'en serait bien passé. Il parti se laver le visage, tremblant encore. Il décida de prendre une douce, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir en étant tout crasseux. Il sortit de sa chambre, une serviette dans une main, ses vêtements dans l'autre.

Il espèra ne croiser personne, bien que cela pourrait être divertissant de voir Lysithea, Ashe ou Annette fuire en criant au fantôme. _Hum... Non, cela risquerait de réveiller Mademoiselle._ Il marchait tranquillement quand son pied percutta quelque chose. Au vue du son, cela semblait être un objet métalique. En se baissant, il fut très surpris de trouver la broche de Ferdinand. Elle était petite, simple, élégante et ornait d'une magnifique camélia. Elle semblait un peu féminine mais allait très bien à Ferdinand. Il l'aborrait toujours fièrement et quand une personne lui demandait d'où elle venait il répondait systématiquement :  
« C'est un cadeau de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. »  
Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, mais en son centre était gravé un C. _Certainement le cadeau de sa petite-amie ou une chose du genre..._ Cette dernière était toujours accrochée à l'uniforme du roux et ne l'avait jamais quittée. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il pensait à Ferdinand comme un amour à sens unique... Le connaissant comme quelqu'un de très soigné, il s'étonnait qu'il ait pû la perdre, surtout qu'elle n'était pas près de sa chambre. Il continua son chemin, se promettant de la lui rendre demain, tout en le taquinant un peu.

_Le lendemain matin, en cours..._

« -Vous semblez un peu fatigué Hubert. Vous devriez dormir un peu plus.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas avoué à son professeure qu'il n'avait pû trouver le sommeil, faisant rouler toute la nuit la broche de Ferdinand entre ses mains. Il avait cherché toute la nuit l'existence d'une jeune femme de l'âge du roux avec pour initiale le C. Cependant, ces recherches n'ont abouti à rien de concluant.  
-Je suis d'accord avec elle, ajouta Edelgard, ne vous surmenez pas trop. J'ai besoin que vous soyez en pleine forme pour la bataille de l'Aigle et du Lion.  
Il acquiesa et questionna quelques secondes le rapprochement entre la princesse et leur professeure. _Non, j'ai pleinement confiance en elle._  
-Dîtes Hubie, vous ne sauriez pas où est Ferdie ?  
Il leva la tête, croisant la mine soucieuse de Dorothea.  
-Pourquoi diable saurais-je où il se trouve ? Et puis, n'êtes-vous pas censé le détester ?  
Elle sourit, ses yeux pétillants de malice.  
-Voyons Hubie, nous savons tout les quatres pour quelle raison vous sauriez où ce trouve Ferdie.  
Elle fit un clin d'oeil aux filles pendant qu' Hubert grommeler un sort de silence.  
-Pour répondre à votre question, non, je ne sais point où il se trouve.  
Elle fit la moue, son visage disant _vous vous en sortez, pour l'instant._  
-Cet étrange, d'habitude il est toujours là à nous crier haut et fort qui il est.  
Le professeure approuva tandis qu'Edelgard fronçait les sourcils.  
-Dorothea, pouvez-vous aller dans sa chambre et vérifier qu'il va bien ? Demander à Petra d'y aller avec vous.  
La jeune femme gloussa avant de partir vers la brigidienne, la traînant vers les dortoirs.  
-Vous devriez le lui dire.  
Hubert regarda leur professeure comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.  
-Professeure, vous savez très bien que cela est impossible.  
-Je suis totalement d'accord avec elle. Vous avez mon approbation et mon total soutien.  
Hubert se pinça l'arrête du nez.  
-Princesse, j'ai juré de passer ma vie à vous protéger et à vous aider. Je n'ai pas le temps de compter fleurette avec une amourette qui ne durera qu'un temps. De plus, notre future séparation pourrait malmener une future alliance entre lui et vous.  
Byleth pouffa.  
-Mais Hubert, vous ne lui avez même pas demander de sortir avec vous. Comment pourriez-vous savoir si votre relation durera ou pas ?  
-Je le sais Princesse. Au bout de quelques mois, voires quelques semaines il se désinterresera de moi et me quittera. Et cela, je ne pourrais le supporter. _Et cela, je ne pourrais le supporter._ De plus, il aime déjà quelqu'un.  
Edelgard allair rétorquer quelque chose mais le bruit de la porte l'en empêcha. Ils se tournèrent tous vers la source du bruit et virent Dorothea essouflée, la princesse de Brigid à ses côtés.  
Toute la classe se rapprocha d'elles pendant que la chanteuse reprenait son souffle.  
-C'est... Ferdie...  
Hubert sentit son sang se glaçait. Qu'avait-il encore fait se crétin ?  
-Ferdie... Il a disparu !

_A quelques kilomètres de là..._

Ferdinand ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une douleur sourde lui vrillait le crâne tandis qu'une chose lui serrait les poignets. Il remarqua qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Les murs autour de lui ressemblaient à une grotte tandis que les barreaux étaient ceux d'une prison, voir d'un cachot. Il était assis sur une couchette en mauvais état à même le sol où il aurait juré voir passé un rat. De grosses menottes attachées à ses poignets et à ses jambes rendaient difficiles une possible fuite _. Il semblerait que mes kidnappeurs n'ont pas fait les choses à moitié_. Il avait honte de lui... Comment le grand Ferdinand Von Aegir avait pû se faire enlever aussi facilement ? Certes, il avait des circonstances atténuantes, mais tout de même... Il se remmémora difficilement son enlèvement, tentant de trouver un indice sur son lieu de captivité.

_La nuit dernière..._

Il était un homme d'habitude. Tout les soirs, il partait en cuisine se préparer une tasse de thé pour appaiser son sommeil agité. Ces déplacements nocturnes avaient alimenté la légende du "fantôme de Garreg Mach", bien que la plupart des élèves pensaient que c'était Hubert.  
Donc comme tout les soirs, il buvait un thé de Seiros parfaitement réalisé par ses soins. En retournant vers sa chambre, il avait sentie une présence qui l'observait. Toutefois, il n'y avait pas prêté attention, pensant que c'était un chat ou une chouette. Soudain, il entendit des pas. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourné qu'il reçu un coup à la tête.  
Il ne perdit pas totalement connaissance et vit des personnes se regrouper autour de lui. Au vue de leurs accoutrements, ils étaient élèves mais il ne pouvait l'assurer. Ils luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts, voyant ses ravisseurs devenir de plus en plus flous. Ils chuchotaient tandis que l'un d'entre eux le mit sur son épaule. Il put entendre :  
« -Désolé Monsieur, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. »  
Il eut le temps de détacher sa chevalière avant de perdre connaissance pour de bon.

_Retour au présent..._

_J'espère que quelqu'un de confiance l'a retrouvé..._ Il se permit de soupirer avant de se reprendre. Ils ne devaient pas avoir fait plus de quatres ou cinq heures de route. _Donc, dans un rayon de trois cent kilomètres autour de Garreg Mach._ Certes c'était énorme, cependant très peu de bâtiments autour de l'école possédaient de tel cachot. Il regarda plus attentivement son environnement. Les barreaux semblaient plus récents et résistants que la grotte. _Ils ont aménagé cela juste pour moi... C'était donc un acte prémédité..._ Il examina l'un des murs et une chose le surprit: un aigle à deux têtes. _L'Empire..._ Il réfléchit quelques secondes et il se rappela qu'une ancienne tour érigé par l'Empire correspondait à ces critères. Bien qu'il ne connassait pas les possessions des autres puissances, il était certain de se trouver dans un bâtiment impériale.  
_Mais pourquoi m'aurait-il kidnappé ? Pour affaiblir mon père ? Non, le risque de vengeance est beaucoup trop élevé. Et puis, il posséde de nombreux alliés extrémements puissants. Je n'ai rien fait au monastère qui puisse justifier de telle représaille. Qu'avait-dit ce jeune homme ? Ils ne me voulaient aucun mal... Je ne suis donc pas la cible principale... Mais qui..._  
Il ne pût pousser ses réflexions plus loin. En effet, une personne venait d'entrer dans sa cellule. Ferdinand le reconnu immédiatement. C'était le faux-noble que Hubert et leur professeur avaient remis à sa place.  
Le noble n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, un sourire tordu collé à un visage qui l'était tout autant.  
-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? Dit le noble en riant.  
Ferdinand secoua négativement la tête tout en guettant une faille dans la posture du jeune homme.  
-Tu es ici pour me servir de moyen de pression.  
Ferdinand plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.  
-Que voulez-vous à mon père ?  
Le noble prit une mine choquée avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. _Il est fou..._  
-Ton père ? Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans voyons. Non, je vise un chien bien pire que la loque qu'est votre géniteur.  
Il grinça des dents avant de rétorquer :  
-La seule loque que je vois dans cette pièce, c'est vous.  
-Tu n'as pas tort Aegir. Toutefois, je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies avec moi.  
Le roux eu le réflexe de se baisser, évitant le coup de poing du noble.  
-Je passerais l'éponge pour cette fois.  
Puis, le noble se rapprocha dangeresement de lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ayant les pieds et mains liés. Il reculait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos au mur, le noble au dessus de lui.  
-Je me demande quelle tête il ferait si je lui annonçait que j'avait pris toutes les premières fois de son cher Ferdinand... Il serait certainement rouge de rage et tenterait de me tuer... Amusant...  
_Mais de qui parle-t-il ?_  
-Enfin, ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis là.  
Le roux sentit qu'on lui touchait les cheveux. Il se dégagea rapidement de la prise mais trop tard. Le noble avait dans sa main une méche de ses cheveux qu'il enroula avec un ruban.  
-Ceci est un cadeau pour ton admirateur secret.  
Le noble lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'en aller, laissant Ferdinand seul avec lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre ! Je posterais le second pour l'anniversaire du rayon de soleil qu'est Ferdinand !


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, tout d'abord, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE FERDINAND ! Petit rayon de soleil qui éclaire nos cœurs !  
> Ensuite, bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir cette suite... Elle a été si dure à écrire... Elle n'a toujours aucun lien avec leurs anniversaire mais bon X)  
> Bonne lecture à tous !  
> (Ps: Les mots en italiques sont souvent des pensées de personnages mais pas tout le temps.)

Ferdinand était une bonne personne qui avait toujours été bien entouré. Les domestiques, ses tuteurs, le reste de sa famille, tous avaient toujours été gentils et bienvaillants envers lui. C'était peut-être pour compenser le caractère et les manières éxécrables de son géniteur. Le Duc Aegir quand à lui n'avait jamais été une bonne personne, que ce soit avec des étrangers ou même sa propre famille. Les seuls qu'il _respectait_ étaient les nobles ayant plus d'influence que lui. Mais dés qu'ils se retrouvaient déposséder tout titres, il ne valait pas plus que des roturiers à ces yeux.

Très tôt, il n'avait cessé de mettre la pression à son fils dans tout les domaines. Il devait étudier la politique et l'économie pour pouvoir parfaitement reprendre son rôle de Chancelier de l'Empire ; il devait être le meilleur à l'épée car cette arme était _faîte pour les nobles ;_ il devait posséder une grande culture générale pour briller en société... Il possédait un emploi du temps encore plus chargé que son père, n'ayant pas une seule heure pour lui. Cela l'epuisait grandement et à de nombreuses reprises il s'était évanoui à cause de la fatigue. Suite à ces événements, sa mère avait usé de tout son pouvoir pour faire plier son mari et obtenir un emploi du temps plus léger. Toutefois, les éxigences de son père n'avaient pas changé. Il devait être _parfait_.

La seule personne qui osait s'opposer au Duc était Camélia, sa femme. Elle soutenait son fils par tout les moyens et trouvait toujours du temps pour lui préparer une tasse de thé. Elle était l'unique soleil dans la vie de Ferdinand. Puis, ils sont arrivés: Edelgard von Hresvelg et Hubert Von Vestra. Ferdinand avait bien sûr entendu parler de la jeune princesse : fière, déterminée, intelligente et qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Des qualités essentielles pour être un bon dirigeant. Mais jamais on ne lui avait pas rapporté qu'elle serait accompagnée d'un serviteur, et encore moins que ce serait un Vestra. Ils étaient connus de tous comme étant de dangereux assassins et d'excellents mages noires, proposant leur service aux plus offrants même si ils se devaient de rester fidèle à l'Empereur. Lorsqu'il le vit, il sû immédiatement qu'il n'était pas comme les autres enfants. Il possédait une grande maturité et un dévouement total envers sa maîtresse. Il n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant. Bien sûr, il avait rencontré à de nombreuses reprises des _majordomes_ tels que lui, mais aucun n'était aussi dévoué et aussi loyal. Il semblait noble par son maintien mais ses manières ne l'étaient pas du tout. Il lançait des regards noirs à tout le monde, vérifiait la nourriture d'Edelgard alors même que les goûteurs l'avaient déjà fait. Pour tout autre personne, il était démonique, maniaque et dangereux. Un vrai psychopate prêt à tout pour la Princesse. Aux yeux de Ferdinand, il était à la fois l'incarnation et la némésis d'un noble. Il le fascinait. _Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup à apprendre de lui. Je veux être son égal et pouvoir marcher au côté d'une personne aussi noble et investie._ Il c'était donc mis en tête de leur parler pour au moins faire connaissance. Mal lui en prit.

« -Je suis Ferdinand Von Aegir. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Nous savons déjà qui tu es. Cracha le noireau en ne lui lançant pas un regard.

Ferdinand fronça les sourcils. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il voulut ouvrir la bouche mais Hubert le coupa.

-Est-ce ton père qui t'envoie ?

Il cligna des yeux.

-Mon père? Demanda Ferdinand.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ses yeux verts émeraudes le scannant d'une manière dérangeante.

-Tu ne semble ni dangereux, ni très intelligent. Finit-il par lâcher après quelques minutes.

-Que venez-vous de dire ?

Ferdinand était choqué et outré. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi, pas même sa propre mère.

-Tu semble aussi sourd... Soupira-t-il. Le Duc doit-être grandement déçu d'avoir un tel héritier.

-Je ne vous permets pas !

Il fit une grande enjambée et arriva à sa hauteur. Même si il admiré ce garçon, il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds ! Il était un peu plus grand que lui et le jugeait avec aversion. Il sentait le café et Ferdinand dû se retenir de ne pas tousser.

-Et que ne me permets-tu pas, petit noble ?

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi.

Il eût un bref combat de regard avant qu' Hubert ne se mette à pouffer.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Grommela le roux.

-Rien petit noble, rien.

L'espace d'un instant, il crût voir un micro-sourire se dessiner sur son visage. _Cela devait être un effet d'optique. Jamais une gargouille telle que lui serait capable de sourire._ Puis tout à coup, le visage d'Hubert devint sérieux et il fronça les sourcils.

-Ecoute moi bien, si jamais toi ou ton _géniteur_ essayaient par quelques vils moyens de nuire à la Princesse, je n'hésiterais pas à vous éliminer tout les deux.

-Vous ne me faîtes pas peur Von Vestra, et jamais je ne voudrais de mal à la princesse, jamais.

Hubert plissa les yeux, lança un regard à Ferdinand avant de repartir vers sa Dame, laissant le roux seul avec ses pensées.

Ferdinand avait passé une bonne partie de sa soirée à décortiquer sa réaction avec sa mère autour d'un thé. Elle était la seule personne en qui il avait réellement confiance.

« -Tu sais mon amour, à leurs yeux, tu es un ennemi dont ils doivent grandement se méfier.

Devant le visage surpris de son fils, Camélia continua :

-Ton père à la main mise sur l'Empereur et son pouvoir. Il met une grande pression sur toute sa famille et n'hésite pas à utiliser de sombres moyens pour qu'ils restent sous sa coupe. C'est donc tout à fait normal qu'ils se montrent hostiles envers toi.

Ferdinand acquiesça mollement. Il haïssait les manières méprisables et douteuses de son père et c'était promis que jamais il ne deviendrait comme lui. Il comprit ce soir là que dissocier son père de lui serait très dur. Mais il y arriverait ! Il était Ferdinand Von Aegir après tout !

-Jeune homme, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Demanda Camélia en regardant la porte en souriant.

Ferdinand sursauta et regarda l'entrée. Il ne voyait et n'entendait rien. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda sa mère.

-Mère, vous allez bien ?

-Oui mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas. Elle souri puis ils continuèrent à discuter d'une manière d'approcher leurs deux invités.

_Le lendemain..._

Ferdinand adorait ses chevaux plus que tout au monde. Si il le pouvait, il passerait ses journées à prendre soin d'eux, à les chouchouter, leur donner à manger... Il exécutait même les tâches _ingrates_ quand il savait que personne ne le voyait. Il se levait avant l'aube et se rendait discrètement dans les écuries, sachant pertinemment que son père ne se levait pas avant trois bonnes heures. Souvent il aidait les domestiques déjà présents ou leur préparait une bonne tasse de thé. Il était devenu un habitué et avait dépassé la première gène qu'avait procuré sa venue.

Il était donc là, aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait dans des habits que jamais son père ne devrait voir. Il péletait du foin quand une voix le fit sursauter :

« -Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un noble tel que toi prendait pars au tâche des domestiques. Ironisa Hubert.

Il était habillé simplement et semblé moins impressionnant sans son grand costume noir. Ferdinand se renfrogna.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé te voir dans des écuries. Tu me semble être le genre de personne à faire fuir les animaux. Et puis, aucune action n'est dédié à une catégorie de personne.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ferdinand ouvrit ses yeux tels des soucoupes et faillit perdre l'équilibre.

-Mes oreilles m'auraient-elles joué des tours ? Pouvez-vous répéter cela une nouvelle fois ?

Hubert lui lança un regard noir avant de soupirer.

-Tu es ridicule Ferdinand.

Le roux sourit de toutes ses dents.

-C'est vous qui le dîtes Hubert.

L'assassin s'approcha des boxes des pégases avant de caresser l'un d'entre eux. Ses gestes étaient un peu maladroits mais respectueux. Un doux sourire passa sur les lèvre de Ferdinand. _Il est beau._ Des rougeurs passèrent sur les joues de Ferdinand. _Je dois être malade. Penser que Von Vestra posséde une certaine « beauté »... Je dois délirer._ Il se ressaisit, inspirant profondément pour retrouver ses esprits.

-Vous aimez bien les pégases ?

Il se tendit avant d’acquiscer mollement.

-Voudriez-vous les chevaucher un jour ? Je suis sûr que...

-Jamais !

Ferdinand haussa les sourcils avant de rire gaiement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Grommela le noireaux.

-Rien, rien. Pouffa-t-il.

Ils continuèrent de parler ainsi pendant de longues heures, défendant corps et âmes leurs différents point de vue. Ils durent arrêter leur débat quand Dame Camélia arriva, demandant à son fils de la rejoindre. Il fila immédiatement à la douche, priant pour ne pas croiser son père.

Les semaines passèrent et Ferdinand réussit lentement mais sûrement à mieux s'entendre avec Hubert. Certes, il restait assez renfermé et continuait de l'attaquer mais ils pouvaient à présents discuter calmement autour d'une tasse de thé et de café. Même Edelgard commençait à s'ouvrir à lui (certainement sur les recommandations de son dévoué serviteur). Ils prenaient le thé régulièrement dans un des nombreux jardins du domaine Von Aegir.

-Hubert vous apprécie.

Ferdinand crût qu'il allait recracher son thé sur le visage de la princesse. Heureusement, il réussit à se contenir et toussa sous le regard amusé d'Edelgard.

-Et bien, je dois vous plaindre car il a une drôle de façon de montrer son affection.

Elle sourit.

-Il est... Particulier. Il est honnête et franc mais sa formation en tant qu'héritier des Von Vestra l'empêche d'exprimer pleinement sa personnalité.

Ferdinand grimaça. Imaginer un Hubert honnête, défendant la veuve et l'orphelin au péril de sa vie, comme dans les opéras qui se produisaient au Mittle Frank... Hum... Un frisson de peur parcourut le corps de Ferdinand. Il secoua la tête, effaçant cette terrifiante image et reportant son attention sur Edelgard.

-C'est pour cette raison qu'il est aussi sarcastique. Il glisse des _conseils_ à travers ses remarques et ses reproches. Il veut pouvoir garder la face et en même temps aider les gens. Toutefois, il le fait très rarement et uniquement avec des personnes qu'il tient en haute estime ou qu'il juge _digne_ de son observation, finit-elle en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Et, sans savoir pourquoi, Ferdinand rosit. Il était clair que l'assassin ne le tenait pas en _très_ haute estime (seule Edelgard possédait ce privilège) mais d'une certaine manière il était heureux. Heureux que la personne qu'il respectait le plus (avec sa mère) le trouvait intéressant.

-Et vous Ferdinand, que pensez-vous de lui ?

Il prit un moment pour réfléchir, les rougeurs n'ayant pas quitté ses joues.

-Il n'a aucune manière et est indigne de son statut de noble. Il peut se montrer méchant et sévère et souvent injuste. Il est têtu et très désagréable. Avoir une conversation un tantinet normale sans qu'il intervienne avec l'un de ses pics venimeux relève du miracle !

Le roux s'arrêta, cherchant les mots justes.

-Cependant... Je veux bien admettre qu'il n'est pas sans qualité. Il est brillant, mature, honnête et n'abuse pas de son statut de noble. Il traite les gens équitablement, sans regarder leur classe sociale. Et puis, sa fidélité envers vous est aussi l'une de ses grandes vertus.

Edelgard hocha la tête.

-Et, physiquement parlant ?

Ferdinand rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Il se leva brusquement et bégaya :

-Je... ne vois pas pourquoi vous... souhaité me parler de ça ! Je ne ressens rien pour lui !

-Qui a parlé de sentiments ?

Ferdinand se figea. _Je me suis fait avoir..._ Le regard de la princesse le scannait et il se mit à reculer pour l'éviter, quand il percuta quelqu'un. Cette personne le rattrapa et le serra fermement dans ses bras.

-Qui aurez crû que tu serais si maladroit, petit noble ?

Ferdinand leva la tête et rencontra des yeux verts olivines accompagnés d'un fin sourire. Il cria puis s'enfuit vers ses quartiers, le visage rouge d'embarras.

Il s'enfouit sous ses couvertures, formant un petit cocon. _Certes, ce n'était pas digne d'un noble, mais la situation l'imposait ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête d'Edelgard ? Me poser une telle question ! Je veux dire... Il n'est pas laid à regarder, on pourrait même dire qu'il possède un certain charme... Surtout quand il caresse les pégases... Mais à quoi je pense ?Il s'agit d'Hubert Von Vestra, un assassin, un être méchant et sadique au possible ! Et surtout... un homme..._ Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, ses pensées étant remplies d'images d'Hubert.

_Le lendemain..._

-Vous êtes magnifique avec ses vêtements, jeune maître.

-Merci Dahlia. Quand à vous, vous êtes resplendissante aujourd'hui.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement avant de retourner à son travail. Dahlia était une des nombreuses servantes que comptait le manoir Aegir. Elle avait récemment été affecté à l'étage des chambres et effectué un excellent travail, du moins selon lui. Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon quand il entendit un bruit de verre cassé. Il se précipita vers la source du bruit et trouva Dahlia terrifiée. Il regarda à ses pieds et y vit des morceaux de vase. Ce même vase qui avait été offert à sa mère quelques années plus tôt par un grand noble de Faerghus. Elle y tenait énormément mais c'était surtout la réaction de son père qu'il craignait. Il _s'amusait_ à virer leurs domestique sans aucuns motifs ni raison valable. _Si il l'apprend, elle perdra son travail._ Elle lui avait déjà parlé de ses deux enfants qu'elle élevait seule depuis la mort de son mari. Il n'hésita pas une seconde.

-Dahlia, vous allez faire exactement ce que je vous dis.

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui et allait se mettre à crier avant qu'il ne porte un doigt à ses lèvres.

-Ecoutez, vous allez vous rendre dans ma chambre et faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Quand à moi, j'irais voir mère et lui expliquerais que j'ai cassé son vase.

-Mais... jeune maître... Je ne peux pas vous faire ça...

Ferdinand secoua la tête et sourit.

-Vous savez aussi bien que moi que si jamais mon père l'apprenait, vous seriez viré. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai rien à craindre. Et puis, mère sera de mon côté.

Elle ne semblait toujours pas convaincue alors il ajouta :

-Vos enfants ont besoin de vous Dahlia.

Elle se ressaisit puis hocha la tête. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, puis elle partit vers la chambre du roux.

Ferdinand soupira. Il allait devoir trouver un motif valable pour justifier cette infraction...

-Tu es étrange, petit noble.

Ferdinand sursauta. A l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait Hubert le regardant avec un mélange d'admiration et de surprise.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-A notre première rencontre je vous ai trouvé ennuyant. Pour moi, vous n'étiez qu'un nuisible qui ne voulait que prendre la place de la princesse.

Ferdinand en fût outré. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand Hubert lui lança un regard noir, lui intimant de se taire.

-Je me devais de vous surveiller. Et c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai suivi.

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

Le mage fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux semblait lui dire _n'était-ce pas évident ?_

-Et c'est comme cela que j'ai entendu votre conversation avec votre mère.

_Ma conversation avec ma..._

-C'était donc toi ! S'exclama le roux en pointant le noiraud du doigt.

Il acquiesça mollement avant de continuer :

-Elle est incroyable. Même en me cachant et en me fondant dans les ombres elle a réussit à sentir ma présence.

Ferdinand se sentit fière de sa mère. Peu de personne (son père inclut) savait que dans son jeune temps sa mère avait été une espionne de grande renommée.

-Peu après votre départ, elle est venue me parler. Nous avons longuement discuté et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que tu étais moins _dangereux_ que prévu. D'une certaine manière elle a réussit à faire tomber mes barrières te concernant. Donc j'ai pris le temps de t'observer. Et j'admets que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.

Ferdinand sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu n'es pas comme les autres nobles qui traitent leurs serviteurs comme des êtres inférieurs. Tu es juste et pévenant. Cet incident va dans mon sens.

Ferdinand s'approcha de lui, son sourire toujours collé au visage.

-Et bien Hubert, qu'est-ce que cela vous fait d'être honnête une fois dans votre vie ? En plus avec moi ! Vous êtes sur d'aller bien ? Vous voudriez mon aide peut-être ?

Hubert plissa des yeux et se retint visiblement de frapper le jeune noble.

-Tu es insupportable Ferdinand.

Puis une chose terrible arriva, détruisant le quotidien joyeux et stressé des habitants de la maison Aegir. Et surtout, laissa une empreinte indélébile dans le cœur de Ferdinand.

-Ferdinand, votre mère est morte.

_Pendant ce temps à Garreg Mach..._

Hubert était quelqu'un de naturellement effrayant et qui n'hésitait pas à en abuser pour dissuader quiconque oserait toucher à sa Dame. Les seules personnes qui lui parlaient régulièrement étaient ses camarades de classe, excepté Bernadetta qui faisait de son mieux pour se tenir à au moins à trois mètres de distance de lui. Toutefois, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait l'être encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'Edelgard vienne lui parler.

-Hubert, calmez-vous. Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas particulièrement dissipé Mademoiselle.

Elle soupira.

-Non, mais tu semble être de très mauvaise humeur. C'est à cause de la disparition de Ferdinand, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi la disparition de ce vers luisant m'affecterais d'une quelconque manière. Et puis, que voulez-vous dire par « de mauvaise humeur » ?

-Ton aura est encore plus sinistre qu'avant. Plus personnes n'osent t'approcher, Bernadetta ne vient même plus assister aux cours tant elle est effrayée et Lindhart se réveille quand vous passez à côté de lui. Dit-elle calmement. Et je sais aussi que vous avez contacté votre réseau d’espionnage pour le retrouver en plus des recherches menées par le monastère.

Le mage papillonna des yeux, surpris puis de légère rougeur apparurent sur ses joues.

-Il se peut que... je sois... inquiet pour lui. Mais seulement un peu !

Elle lui lança un regard sceptique.

-Que vous on-t-il apprit ?

-Rien de plus que nous ne savons déjà. Ils ont été extrêmement prudents et ont agi de nuit. C'est tout.

Edelgard fronça les sourcils.

-La thèse de la fugue a été écarté, étant donné que toutes ses affaires sont encore ici. Parmi tout les ennemis du Duc Aegir, aucun n'auraient eu la possibilité de kidnapper Ferdinand. Et les cavaliers wyvernes et pégases ont survolé le monastère et ses alentours toute la journée et n'ont rien remarqué.

Hubert serra son uniforme.

-Nous n'avons rien. Aucune piste, pas même un minuscule indice. Gronda-t-il.

-C'est vrai. Cependant, ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser les bras. Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Vous êtes mon maître-espion et le futur Ministre de la Maison Impériale. Je sais que vous pouvez le retrouver. Mais pour cela, vous devez vous calmer.

Il baissa la tête, honteux de son comportement.

-Veuillez m'excuser votre Majesté. J'ai laissé mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur moi. Cela n'arrivera plus. Dit-il avec conviction.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de partir vers la classe des Aigles de Jais. Quand à Hubert, il s'enferma dans sa chambre avant de soupirer. _J'ai été ridicule. Je me dois de garder la tête froide, en tant que serviteur d'Edelgard mais aussi stratège des Aigles de Jais. A présent, ma prochaine mission est de retrouver Ferdinand._ Il s'assit à son bureau et commença à chercher toutes les cachettes potentielles. Il le retrouverait, et ce quoi qu'il en coûte.

_Le lendemain matin..._

Hubert avait passé toute la nuit à fouiller dans des documents à la recherche d'un minuscule indice sur le lieu de captivité du roux. Il ne s'était arrêté qu'au petit matin pour prendre une tasse de café. _Comment est-ce possible ? Comment personne n'a pu les remarquer ? Et surtout, comment ai-je fait pour ne rien remarquer ?J'étais levé, et j'étais dans ses couloirs !_ Il regarda la broche sur son bureau. Il en avait bien sûr parlé à Edelgard et à leur professeur mais tout ce qu'ils avaient pu en tirer était que les kidnappeurs était passé par ses couloirs. Et c'était tout. Mais aussi, que pouvez-t-on espérer tirer d'une simple broche ?...

Le mage soupira. La présence excessivement joyeuse et exubérante lui manqué plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Depuis enfant déjà il avait ce _pouvoir_ d'embellir une salle avec sa seule présence. Il n'avait pas compris plus jeune que ce qu'il prenait pour de la haine était en réalité de l'admiration. C'est seulement après avoir passé plusieurs semaines à prendre régulièrement le thé avec lui qu'il s'était mis à apprécier le petit noble et à le voir comme il était réellement: une personne gentille et sincère dont le seul désir est d'aider autrui. Un petit soleil qui avait grandi dans l'entourage nauséabond et néfaste de son père et qui pourtant, était resté le même être lumineux et brave. Bien sûr il était d'une arrogance sans borne à toujours vouloir être supérieur à Edelgard. Toutefois, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il suspectait que ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. _Certainement Lady Edelgard qui veut s'assurer que je suis toujours en vie._ Il ouvrit la porte et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en découvrant le noble arrogant et malhonnête du tournoi. Il avait toujours le même sourire dédaigneux et la même lueur de mépris dans les yeux.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda Hubert en le fusillant du regard.

-J'ai crû comprendre que l'un de nos _chers_ camarades de classe avait disparu. Dit le noble en gloussant. Je venais simplement vous proposer mon aide pour le rechercher. Que nous puissions tourner la page.

Le noble lui fît un clin d’œil et le mage ne pût retenir une grimace de dégoût.

-C'est notre professeur qui dirige les recherches. Je vais vous conduire à elle. Répondit Hubert en verrouillant soigneusement sa porte.

C'est comme cela que Hubert se retrouva avec le noble qu'il désirait étrangler depuis le première rencontre. Heureusement pour le noirau, il ne tenta pas de faire la conversation durant le trajet. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensé.

-Vous semblez bien fatigué Vestra.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne.

Le noble fit comme si il ne l'entendait pas et continua sur un ton mielleux :

-Après tout c'est normal, peu de gens peuvent rester de marbre lorsque leur _petit-ami_ se fait kidnappé. J'aurais presque de la peine pour vous.

Les épaules d'Hubert se contractèrent et il dût user de tout son self-control pour ne pas lui envoyer des Miasmes. Bien évidemment, le noble le remarqua.

-Oh. Ai-je dit quelque chose qui vous a froissé ? C'est le fait de parler de cher Ferdinand qui vous mets dans un tel état ?

Hubert grinça des dents.

-Ne prononcez pas son nom.

-Vous avez raison...

L'espace d'un instant, Hubert crû que le noble s'excuserait.

-... je ne peux me permettre de prononcer un nom aussi sale et laid. Cela ne convient pas à un noble tel que moi.

Hubert rigola. Pas un rire méprisant ou sarcastique. Un vrai rire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Tiqua le noble.

-C'est vous. Vos paroles me font rire. Je veux dire... J'ai l'habitude d'entendre Ferdinand prononcer ces mêmes paroles tout les jours. A présent je peux voir la différence entre vous deux.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

-Vos paroles sont creuses.

Hubert s’arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers lui.

-Ferdinand essaie réellement de devenir un bon noble, une personne pouvant protéger les plus faibles. Chaque phrase qu'il dit est remplie d'une conviction sincère. Contrairement à vous. Vous n'êtes même pas la moitié du noble que Ferdinand est.

Le noble ne lui lança pas un regard avant de s'en aller, le bousculant au passage. Le mage sourit, fière de sa petite victoire. Il repartit vers sa chambre quand il remarqua quelque chose au pas de sa porte. Cela semblé être des poils chat mais ils étaient trop longs. Il les prit en main et sût immédiatement ce que c'était: des cheveux. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Des cheveux roux, si doux au touchés enroulé dans un ruban... Les cheveux de Ferdinand.

Mais qui avait-pu les laisser là ? Ferdinand ne c'était pas coupé les cheveux dernièrement, il en était certain. Donc les seules personnes qui auraient pû lui prendre des cheveux sont ses ravisseurs. Ses ravisseurs étaient venus devant sa porte... et récemment. Et là, il eût un éclair de génie. Il entra immédiatement dans sa chambre et entama de longues recherches...

_Du côté de Ferdinand..._

-Ferdinand, votre mère est morte.

Le monde autour de Ferdinand commença à tanguer suite à la déclaration de Dahlia.

-... Pardon ?

C'était à l'époque la seule chose qu'il avait pu demander. Elle lui lança un regard peiné avant de le serrer dans ses bras, comme sa mère le faisait si souvent. _Mère... Non... C'est impossible..._ Il secoua la tête tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il leva la tête vers la domestique.

-En êtes-vous sûre ? Demanda le roux.

Elle acquisa douloureusement, la tristesse se reflétant dans ses yeux.

-J'étais avec elle... A ce moment là... Son dernier désir était de vous voir heureux et épanoui... Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous et de vous donner ceci.

Elle lui tandis doucement un petit objet. Il le saisit . _La broche de mère..._ Il regarda le petit objet et n'hésita pas à l'épingler à son vêtement.

-A présent, je le porterais tout les jours. Chuchota-t-il.

Dahlia lui sourit gentiment quand une porte s'ouvrit. Ils se retournèrent tout deux pour voir arriver le Duc Aegir. Il était gras et ses petits yeux n'exprimaient aucune tristesse. Ferdinand eû un frisson de dégoût.  
-Mon fils, il semblerait que cette bonne vous ai annoncé la triste nouvelle.

Il hocha difficilement la tête.

-Ce qu'elle a certainement omis de vous dire c'est que ce n'était pas une mort naturelle. Elle a été assassiné.

Ferdinand écarquilla les yeux. Il dû utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas tomber.

-Comment est-ce possible ?... Qui aurait-pu faire cela ?

-Je dois bien avoué que j'ai surestimé leur ingéniosité... Répondit le Duc en plissant les yeux. Je leurs avais ouvert les portes de mon manoir et c'est ainsi qu'ils me remercient... Ferdinand, ceux qui ont tué ta mère sont la princesse Edelgard et son laquais.

_Edelgard et Hubert... ? Non... Impossible..._

-Père, je pense que vous faîtes erreur... Je veux dire ils n'ont aucune raison de- Commença Ferdinand avant que son père ne lui coupe la parole.

-Tu oses me contre-dire ?!

Il s'avança dangereusement de son fils, le point serré.

-J'aurais dû me douter que cette femme aurait une mauvaise influence sur vous ! A présent, vous ne devrez n'écouter que moi ! Vos moments de récréations sont terminés ! Je vais m'occuper moi-même de vous éduquer pour qu'un jour vous puissiez me succéder. Aucune jérémiade ni aucune plainte n'est autorisée. Vous pouvez disposer, vous et la domestique.

C'est ainsi que son père partit, laissant Ferdinand tétanisé au milieu du couloir.

-Jeune maître, je pense qu'il vaudrait que vous rentriez dans vos appartements.

Il hocha la tête sans pour autant bouger. _C'est impossible... Mère... Hubert... Edelgard..._ Ce n'est que quand il se sentit soulever qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il regarda Dhalia comme si elle était la seule personne au monde.

-Dahlia... Ce que mon père a dit... Tout est faux... N'est-ce pas ?

-Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous retournions à vos quartiers afin de discuter de cela.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre Ferdinand s'assit sur le lit, Dahlia à ses côtés. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer son récit :

-Votre mère n'a jamais eu de problèmes de santé. Donc quand elle a commencé à se sentir mal elle n'en a alerté personne. Elle pensait que ce n'était qu'une grippe passagère et que cela passerait avec du repos. Ce ne fût pas le cas. Son état s'est vite dégradé jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus quitter son lit. Elle nous a formellement interdit de vous parler de quoi que ce soit. Elle était si heureuse de vous voir avec vos amis qu'elle préférait ne pas noircir se tableau en vous inquiétant.

Ferdinand n'était pas surpris. Sa mère avait toujours préféré faire passer ses intérêts et son bonheur avant le sien.

-Hélas, son état s'est détérioré rapidement hier soir. Nous avons tout fait pour la sauver. Malheureusement, le prêtre venu la soigner est arrivé quelques minutes trop tard. La seule chose qu'il a pû faire était de déterminer la cause de sa mort. D'après lui, elle aurait reçu régulièrement en très petite quantité du poisson.

 _Du poison... Le domaine de prédilection des Vestra..._ Une vague de doute et de peur envahit soudainement le jeune homme. _M'aurait-il trompé ? Tout ces moments autour d'un thé et d'un café... Ou bien en prenant soin des chevaux... Il m'aurait utilisé ?..._

-Jeune maître, avant de sauter sur des conclusions hâtives veuillez m'écouter.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, lui intimant silencieusement de garder son calme. Il prit une profonde inspiration, arrêtant les tremblements de son corps.

-Le prêtre a ajouté que le seul moyen de lui injecter le poison aurait été par sa nourriture.

_La nourriture ?..._

Il se leva subitement.

-Cela ne peut pas être lui ! Nous prenions nos déjeuners ensembles touts les jours, Hubert, Edelgard et moi !

-Je sais jeune maître. Après tout, c'est moi qui vous servez vos repas.

-Alors... Ils n'y sont pour rien...

Il se rassit, un faible sourire planant sur ses lèvres. _Enfin une bonne nouvelle..._

-Nous devons absolument le dire à père ! Dit-il fièrement. Ainsi, il les disculpera de tout soupçons.

Dahlia sourit tristement avant de soupirer.

-Je crains que ce soit impossible. Votre père ne vous écoutera pas. Il dira certainement que même si ce c'est pas eux, ils doivent être en lien de prés ou de loin avec son assassinat. De plus, vos amis sont partis. Pour le duc, c'est une preuve accablante.

Ferdinand fronça les sourcils et grimaça ;

-C'est tout à fait normal. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient accusés et traîné en justice. Peut-être qu'Edelgard s'en serait sortie mais Hubert...

 _Il aurait été jeté dans les cachots ou exécuté..._ Sa poitrine se serra à cette pensée, priant pour qu'ils aient trouvé un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité. Il sentit la main de Dahlia sur son épaule. Elle le serrait fermement et le regardait avec pitié.

-Jeune maître, j'ai encore quelque chose à vous annoncer. Et c'est la plus terrible de toute. Votre mère à insisté pour que je vous la dise. Elle était une femme intelligente... Elle a toujours sû que cela se finirait ainsi, chuchota-t-elle.

-Dahlia... Que voulez-vous me dire ?

-Votre mère et moi suspectons votre père de l'avoir empoisonné.

Tout à coup, Ferdinand fût heureux d'être assis. Car si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il serait tombé à la renverse (une chose indigne d'un noble). Il avait tout à coup perdu sa véhémence et son assurance naturel. Il semblait si fragile... Pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait cela faisait de la peine à voir.

-Bien sûr, je n'avance pas cela sans preuve, continua Dahlia. _Il doit savoir, pour pouvoir le combattre. Car je ne serais hélas plus à ses côtés._ J'ai interrogé les cuisiniers et ils m'ont assurer que le duc était venu en cuisine à de nombreuses reprises au cours du mois pour ''vérifier l'était de leurs services''. Ensuite, un des comptables a remarqué une dépense régulière anormale. Il en a informé votre mère et elle a envoyé des espions vérifié ce qu'il en était. Les rapports sont arrivés aujourd'hui et ils sont claires : votre père acheté régulièrement du poison à un vendeur du marché noir. Il le payait une assez grosse somme pour qu'il ne dise rien. Enfin, Dame Camélia à affirmé que son mari déjeuner souvent avec elle. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis dix ans de mariage.

Elle avait tout dit d'une traite et elle regarda Ferdinand. Il n'avait jamais été aussi blême et il tremblait. Il regardait fixement le sol et n'avait encore rien dit. Elle le prit dans ses bras et resta avec lui le temps qu'il se calme. Il s'endormit dans ses bras et elle mit au lit.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle eût l'horreur de voir le Duc en personne.

-Vous êtes renvoyé. Dit-il d'un ton méprisable en la regardant avec ses petits yeux.

Elle hocha la tête puis quitta définitivement le manoir Aegir, adressant une dernière prière pour la sécurité de son jeune maître.

_Le lendemain..._

Ferdinand s'était levé tôt ce matin et tentait désespérément de remettre ses idées en place. L'une des domestiques lui avait annoncé le renvoi de Dahlia et il n'avait pu que hocher la tête tristement. Au vu des circonstances, c'était inévitable. Il aurait cependant voulu pour la remercier pour s'être aussi bien occupé de lui. Mais à présent, que devait-il faire ? Au vu des preuves de Dahlia, il ne pouvait qu'admettre la décevante vérité. Son père avait fait tué sa mère. Et sil il était allez aussi loin, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à en faire de même avec lui. Il devait trouver un plan le plus vite possible. _Comme vais-je faire ?... Je suis seul... Face à lui...Que ferait mère ? Ou Hubert ?..._ Il était sur le point de craquer. Mais il était Ferdinand Von Aegir... _Oui... Je suis Ferdinand Von Aegir... Je ne peux me permettre d'abandonner aussi facilement ! Je dois trouver un moyen de lui faire face... Réfléchis..._ Puis, tout à coup, il eût un éclair de génie. _Si il a de si grandes attentes envers moi, alors je n'ai qu'à les concrétiser ! Et quand je reverrais Hubert et Edelgard, je leur expliquerais tout et nous trouverons un moyen pour défaire mon père._ Il acquiesa pour lui-même avant de prendre une profonde respiration. Il avait toujours était un excellent comédien et avait joué lors de nombreuses représentations. Il se savait capable de berner son père et toutes les autres personnes. _Oui, je peux le faire, car je suis Ferdinand Von Aegir !_

_Retour à Garreg Mach..._

_-_ Hubie, es-tu vraiment sûr de ce que tu avance ?

Hubert hocha la tête.

-Cela a prit plus de temps que prévu, toutefois j'ai réussi à trouver où les kidnappeurs détiennent Ferdinand.

Les Aigles de Jais s'étaient tous réunis dans leur salle commune à la demande de Hubert. Il y avait aussi les délégués des autres classes (les Lions de Saphir venant de rentrer).

-Et où serait cette planque ? Demanda Claude.

Il regarda Edelgard, ayant besoin de son accord. Il lui avait déjà expliqué en détail son altercation avec le noble mais, en l'expliquant à autrui, ils ne pourraient nier l'implication même indirecte de l'Empire. Elle hocha la tête puis il leur expliqua conflit avec le noble vaniteux.

-C'est donc à cause de ces événements que je me suis mis à le suspecter.

-Mais, pourquoi Ferdinand ? Demanda Dimitri.

_Parce qu'il est une de mes faiblesses. Et ce noble vaniteux le sait._

-Parce que, malgré sa manie dérangeante de toujours rappeler qui il est, il est une personne importante de l'Empire. Il est apprécié de tous et très doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Il pense certainement qu'en l'enlevant, il nous prendrait un précieux atout. Répondit Edelgard.  
Tous acquiesèrent silencieusement.

-Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller le sauver ? S'exclama Caspar.

Ils regardèrent leurs professeurs qui souriaient.

-Nous allons demander à Rhéa l'autorisation avant. Rationalisa-t-elle. Ensuite, nous iront le chercher.

-Oui professeur !

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

-Bon, après de longues négociations avec Rhea et Seteth, nous avons l'autorisation de lancer l'opération :''Allons sauver Ferdinand''.

Un cri de joie résonna dans la salle.

-Toutefois, ils ont imposé une condition. Vous devrez vous déplacer au minimum en duo et seuls dix d'entres vous pourront venir.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et Edelgard leva la main.

-Au vu de l'implication de notre classe, je pense que tout les Aigles de Jais devraient participer à cette mission. Êtes-vous d'accord avec moi, Dimitri, Claude ?

-C'est la meilleure décision à prendre. Accorda le délégué des Cerfs d'Or.

-J'aimerais vous accompagner en tant que représentants des lions de Saphir, ajouta Dimitri.

Un fin sourire passa sur le visage de Claude. Il passa son bras autour de Dimitri d'une manière _amicale._

-Si tu y vas, j'y vais Dimi.

Ledit ''Dimi'' rougit mais ne fit rien pour enlever le bras du brun. On pouvait voir derrière eux Felix tirer la langue tandis qu'Ingrid lui donnait un coup de poing.

-Bon, il semble que l'équipe de sauvetage soit faîte. Coupa le professeur. Veuillez-vous mettre d'accord entre vous pour les groupes. Nous partirons demain à l'aube.

Tout les élèves acquiesèrent et repartirent dans leur chambre. Tous sauf un.

Hubert préféré s'aérer un peu l'esprit avant de retourner dans ses quartiers. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour Ferdinand et qu'il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Cela n'avait rien à voir.

Il resta donc assit sur un des bancs à regarder les étoiles. _Je me souviens... Quand nous étions plus jeune, Mademoiselle Edelgard et Ferdie adoraient regarder les étoiles. Nous pouvions passer des heures à tenter de trouver chaque constellations._ Il sourit. _Nous étions si heureux à cette époque..._ Il avait toujours adoré les étoiles et tout ce qui concernaient le ciel.c'était l'un des seuls traits de caractère qu'il avait hérité de son père. _Je me demande si on pourrait organiser une sortie nocturne... Je suis sûr que le professeur accepterait._ Il caressa doucement la broche de Ferdinand et la fit tourner dans ses doigts. Sur la face opposé se dessinaient le soleil et la lune s'embrassant. Une rougeur passa sur les joues d'Hubert mais avec l'obscurité, personne ne la remarquerait. _Il me manque plus que je ne veux bien l'avouer._ Mais il retrouvera son soleil et ne permettra plus à quiconque de lui faire le moindre mal...

_Le lendemain matin..._

-Bon, tout le monde est présent ?

-Oui professeur !

-Très bien, je rappelle les groupes : Claude et Dimitri, Petra, Dorothea et Bernadetta, Caspar et Lindhart et enfin moi, Edelgard et Hubert. De plus, si jamais vous vous séparer de l'un de vos partenaires, de lourdes sanctions vous attendront une fois rentré. Est-ce bien compris Claude ?

Tout ses élèves acquisèrent tandis que Claude levait les bras au ciel en tirant la langue.

-Je suis un incompris !

Il soupirèrent et partirent aux écuries. Ils sellèrent leurs chevaux et s'empressèrent de se diriger vers le ''supposé'' lieu du kidnapping.

-Hubert, vous allez bien ?

Sans qu'il le remarque, Edelgard s'était mise à sa hauteur.

-Pourquoi cela n'irait pas Mademoiselle ?

-Tu sembles dans tes pensées depuis hier soir. Je sais que tu es impatient de le revoir mais concentre toi un peu.

Elle lui fit un clin d’œil auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcils.

-Il semble que le professeur est déteint sur vous.

Elle rigola.

-Je le prend comme un compliment.

Le regard d'Hubert s'attendrit pendant quelques secondes. C'était rare qu'elle puisse rire si librement, sans avoir à ce soucier de l'image qu'elle devait donner. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi c'était au domaine des Aegir (ironiquement), suite à une boutade de Ferdinand. Il pria pour qu'elle puisse toujours être ainsi.

-Je voir la tour ! Cria Petra.

Devant eux se dressait une immense tour partiellement en ruine. Une partie des pierres s'étaient effondrés et le bois était moisi, semblant pouvoir céder à la moindre petite bourrasque. Elle avait été construite par l'Empire en tant que poste stratégique mais n'était plus utilisé depuis que Garreg Mach s'était installé à quelques kilomètres.

-Hubert, tu es sûr que nous sommes au bon endroit, l'interrogea le professeur.

Il acquisa. En cherchant dans ses rapports, il avait découvert que ce lieu possédait en faîtes un vaste réseau de galeries souterraines qui s'étendait jusqu'à la plaine de Gronder.

Quand il mirent un pied dans la tour, ils remarquèrent tout de suite des choses inhabituelles.

-Je pense pouvoir affirmer que nous sommes au bon endroit, commenta Claude.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as mit sur la piste ? Les nombreux sacs de couchages peut-être ? Ironisa Dorothea. Claude lui fit un clin d’œil pendant qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

-A présent, nous devons désigner l'équipe qui restera à la surface pour surveiller nos arrières. Coupa Byleth.

Tout de suite, Petra, Bernadetta et Dorothea levèrent la main.

-Professeur... Je déteste les endroits sombres... Et humides... Je suis sûre qu'ils prévoient un plan pour m'assassiner ! Murmura Bernadetta.

-Moi pas trop être à l'aise avec endroit sous terre. Préférer être à la surface. Enchaîna Petra.

-Et puis, professeur, vous voyez vraiment une demoiselle comme moi allez dans des souterrains ? Cela pourrait ruiner ma coiffure ! Finit Dorothea.

-Très bien, concéda Byleth. Si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, Dorothea, tu nous contacteras par magie.

-Pas de soucis prof' ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Byleth soupira avant de se retourner vers le reste des élèves.

-Ecoutez moi attentivement, poursuit Byleth, vous devez être extrêmement prudents. Bien que les suspects semblent être des élèves, ne baissez pas votre garde. Vous devez être paré à toutes éventualités. Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Notre but est d'appréhender les élèves pour qu'ils reçoivent un jugement équitable et impartiale. Rappela-t-elle.  
Edelgard frissonna à l'entente de ''jugement''. Elle savait très bien comment l'Eglise _jugeait_ ceux et celles qui osaient les défier. Son appréhension diminua quand leur professeur lui fit un signe de tête. _Ils auront un jugement juste._

-Alors allons-y !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans les souterrains à la recherche de leur _précieux_ camarade.

L'entrée de la grotte était petite et Hubert devait se pencher pour passer. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de leur avancement, la grotte s’agrandissait et s'élargissait. Les parois étaient lisses et mouillées... _Ainsi, c'est l'érosion qui a façonné ses souterrains. Bonne nouvelle, elle ne risque pas de nous tomber dessus au moindre bruit._

Tout à coup, le chemin se sépara en plusieurs tunnels.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait prof' ? Demanda Caspar.

-On se sépare ? Proposa Dimitri.

Elle prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

-Nous allons nous séparer, répondit-elle. Toutefois, si jamais le chemin que vous empruntez se sépare à nouveau, revenez ici.

Ils acceptèrent et se séparèrent.

-Êtes-vous sûre que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser sans surveillance ? Questionna Hubert.

-Il faut qu'ils apprennent à être autonomes et indépendants. Peut-être qu'un jour ils seront confrontés à un mur qu'ils devront franchir seuls. Je me dois de les préparer à cette éventualité. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je vois...

Un silence confortable s'installa, seulement coupé par le bruit de leurs pas. _J'espère que Ferdinand va bien..._ L'image du roux, gisant dans une flaque de sang lui vint à l'esprit. Il frissonna. _Non... Il est plus fort que cela... Je suis sûr qu'il ne se laissera pas tuer..._

-Hubert, ne t'en fais pas. On va le retrouver.

La main d'Edelgard lui toucha gentiment l'épaule.

-Merci Mademoiselle.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent des voix.

-Ils sont arrivés ! Nous sommes foutus !

-La ferme. Ordonna le noble.

_Alors c'était bien lui... Il était bel et bien derrière tout cela..._

-Non, toi la ferme ! L'église et le Duc Von Aegir vont nous tuer quand ils apprendront ce qu'on a fait ! Notre meilleure option c'est de nous rendre en implorant leur clémence ! Cria une autre voix.

_Certainement l'un de ses complices._

-Nous rendre ? Implorer ? Murmura le noble. Puis il rit. Le même rire fou et sans vie que durant leur combat.

-Et tu pense que ça va marcher ? Tempêta-t-il.

Il s'avança dangereusement vers ses complices qui reculaient jusqu'à ce que leurs dos touchent la parois.

-Vous ne vous rappelez pas comment on finit les fervents de l'église occidentale ? Exécutés ! Sans aucunes hésitations.

Les étudiants tremblaient de tout leurs membres, leurs yeux s'élargissant à chacun de ses mots.

-Nous sommes fichus... Glapit l'un d'entre eux.

-Possible.

Il n'y avait aucune émotion, aucun sentiment dans sa voix.

-Toutefois, nous avons une chance. Son père est l'un des nobles les plus influents de l'Empire et ce _détritus_ est son seul héritier. Il fera une parfaite monnaie d'échange.

Les poils de Hubert se hérissèrent.

-Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, le détritus ?

Il s'avança vers une cellule taillait à même la roche où des barreaux avaient été fixé. _C'est donc la qu'ils le retiennent..._ Il s'agrippa aux barreaux et commença à taper dessus.

-Regarde moi !

Un faible soupir se fit entendre, tranchant avec le chaos ambiant.

-Je salirais mes yeux si je devais te regarder, et je gaspillerais ma voix si je te parlais.

Le noble s’arrêta. Sa bouche forma une moue, puis il se remit à rire.

-A croire qu'il a fini par t'influencer toi aussi. Vu le temps que vous passez ensemble aussi... Tu l'aimes n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.

Il enchaîna immédiatement :

-Il t'aime aussi. Et c'est écœurant. Deux hommes... Ensembles...

Il cracha avant de se retourner.

-Allez chercher les clés, on s'en va.

-D'accord... Bégayèrent les complices.

Et ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus profondément dans la grotte.

Byleth se tourna vers ses élèves.

-Hubert, vous pensez pouvoir le gérer seul et libérer Ferdinand ?

Il eut un sourire narquois.

-Ce sera extrêmement simple, je n'en doute pas. La seule difficulté sera de ne pas le tuer.

_Mais je laisserais l'Eglise s'en charger à ma place._

-Très bien. Edelgard, vous et moi allons poursuivre les deux fuyards. Il est possible qu'ils aient encore des complices alors ne les sous-estimons pas.

-D'accord professeur, chuchotèrent-ils.

Ils surgirent alors de leur cachette, Edelgard et Byleth partant à la poursuite des élèves tandis qu'Hubert se mettait entre Ferdinand et le noble.

-Hubert ! Gémit le roux.

Sa voix était hachée et faible, comme si il n'avait pas bût depuis des semaines/ Hubert grinça des dents. Il voudrait tant le prendre dans ses bras, lui caressait doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant qu'il était là pour lui à présent et qu'il le protégerait de tout... Mais avant cela, il devait s'occuper d'un _insecte_ au combien agaçant.

-Qu'avons nous là ? Ironisa le noble en levant les bras au ciel. Le courageux prince vient sauver sa dulcinée en détresse. Félicitations à vous Ferdinand ! Bien que votre apparence ressemble plus à celui du maléfique sorcier qui kidnappe la princesse.

-Vous pouvez arrêter. Le coupa Hubert.

Les yeux du noble se plissèrent tandis que ses bras redescendaient le long de son corps.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Votre mascarade bien sûr, répondit le mage comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Son sourire était sinistre et dénué de tout sentiments. Ferdinand frissonna sans même savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose en Hubert venait de se réveiller... Quelque chose de lugubre et de funèbre. Il pria intérieurement pour que jamais cela ne soit diriger contre lui.

-Tu sais, continua Hubert, j'ai mené quelques recherches sur toi. Tu es le seul fils héritier d'un comte dont les terres sont extrêmement prospères. En plus de cela, ton père est mort il y a quelques années tandis que tes frères ont mystérieusement succombé à cause d'une grave maladie. Quelle chance tu as... Mais laisse moi te poser une question au combien intéressante. Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'exterminer sa propre famille ?

Et le noble se jeta sur Hubert dans un cri effroyable, son couteau près à trancher la peau frêle du mage. Ce dernier se poussa au dernier moment, laissant le noble s'écraser contre les barreaux dans un fracas assourdissant. Il se plaça derrière lui et lui bloqua les bras en le tenant par les poignets.

-Il semblerait que j'ai raison, n'est-ce-pas ? Murmura Hubert à l'oreille du noble.

Le noble tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre mais la prise d'Hubert était ferme. En face d'eux se trouvait Ferdinand, totalement abasourdi par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Il connaissait Hubert comme quelqu'un de sadique mais au point de torturer le noble de cette manière... Au moment où il pensait cela, Hubert tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux verts comme ceux des chats le regardèrent si intensément qu'il en rougit.

-Ferdinand, tu peux bouger ?

Ferdinand sursauta. Sa voix avait perdue toute cruauté et était juste remplie d'un mélange d'appréhension et de soulagement. Le roux acquisa mollement.

-Approche toi des barreaux. Les clefs sont dans sa poche.

Il tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds mais il échoua honteusement. Il se décida alors à ramper lamentablement, étant le seul moyen pour lui d'avancer.

La poigne du mage se resserrèrent sur les poignets du noble. _Il a l'air si faible... Et il est si maigre... Il n'est même plus capable de marcher..._ Il commença alors à invoquer un sort de Miasme qui commença à ronger la peau du noble. Il hurla, tentant à nouveau de s'échapper de la prise du noirau.

-Que crois-tu faire ? Cria-t-il, je te le ferais payer !

Hubert ricana.

-Si tu es toujours en vie bien sûr... Après tout, l'Eglise n'a jamais été tendre envers les traîtres et les fauteurs de trouble. De plus, je suis sûr que le _Duc Aegir_ sera très mécontent que tu ais kidnappé son seul héritier.

Le noble et Ferdinand frissonnèrent de concert. Ferdinand savait qu'Hubert pouvait se montrer froid, cruel et sadique. Mais, il avait toujours une bonne raison à cela : intimider quelqu'un, faire pression, réduire au silence. Alors pourquoi faire ce jeu diabolique avec cet homme ? Pourquoi le torturer ainsi ?

-J'avais bel et bien raison... Vous n'avez plus rien d'humain... Vous êtes un monstre, que ce soit dans vos préférences ou dans votre pensée... Votre âme est...

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, Hubert lui asséna un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

-Tu aurais dû faire dés le début, glapit Ferdinand avec difficulté.

Hubert prit les clefs du noble et se précipita vers la prison. Il en ouvrit la porte et se jeta Ferdinand.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps... S'inquiéta-il.

Il lui ôta les menottes et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas grave... L'important c'est que vous soyez arrivé.

Il tenta de lui sourire mais ce n'était qu'une pâle imitation du vrai et lumineux sourire de Ferdinand.

-Voyons Hubert... Tout va bien ? Vous semblez fatigué...

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander cela...

Il tenta de lui sourire gentiment.

-Et bien, aurais-je réussi à faire fondre votre cœur de glace pour que vous me souriez ainsi ?

-Ferdinand... Nous en reparlerons quand vous serez en meilleur forme. Pour l'instant, laissez moi prendre soin de vous.

Ferdinand acquisa faiblement avant de s'évanouir dans les bras d'Hubert. Il entendit alors tousser derrière lui.

-Hubert.

-Mademoiselle.

-Je pense que notre mission ici est finie. Le professeur et moi avons arrêter les fuyards. Rentrons à Garreg Mach.

-Bien Majesté.

Ils sortirent de la grotte en silence, Hubert portant Ferdinand dans ses bras, Edelgard et Byleth traînant les kidnappeurs. La personne qui rompit le silence fut Byleth.

-Hubert, pourquoi a-t-il des marques de Miasmes sur les poignets ?

-Il s'est débattu. J'ai dû donc trouver un moyen de le calmer.

Ils savaient tout deux qu'il mentait, que la seule motivation d'Hubert était de le faire payer. De venger Ferdinand. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien et s'en alla à l'avant.

-Je pense que vous avez bien fait Hubert.

-Vraiment Princesse ?

-Oui. Il vous a prit la personne que vous aimait. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Si nous ne punissons pas les criminels tel que lui, alors d'autres recommenceront encore et encore. Nous devons donner un exemple pour que cela n'arrive plus jamais.

-Vous avez raison, Princesse.

Une fois dehors, ils furent accueillis par Petra, Dorothea et Caspar. Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

-Où sont vos compagnons ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Linarhdt est parti faire la sieste à l'ombre d'un arbre et Bernadetta a trouvé un coin où se cacher. Répondit le bleuté en haussant les épaules.

-Dimitri et Claude ne sont pas rentrés ? Demanda Edelgard, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Hubert savait que sous ses airs stoïques et arrogants, la princesse aimait toujours un peu son demi-frère, ce qui pourrait s'avérer gênant pour la suite de leur plan.

-Toujours pas rentrés. Ils sont peut-être en train de se bécoter dans un coin ? Proposa Dorothea en faisant un clin d’œil.

Pile au moment où elle disait cela, les deux tourtereaux sortirent de la grotte accompagnés du reste des élèves. Ils avaient les mains liées par une corde -certainement un coup de Claude- et une belle bosse sur la tête -l'oeuvre de Dimitri à ne pas en douter-. Ils étaient tout souriants mais un peu déçus.

-On était en train de se promener tranquillement quand on est tombé sur ces canailles. Ils ont tenté de nous attaquer mais Dimitri n'a eu qu'à leur donner une pichenette pour qu'il s'évanouisse. Ils sont à vous je suppose ? Rigola Claude tandis que Dimitri commençait à rougir.

Le professeur soupira tout en se pressant l'arrête du nez.

-Comment mon frère peut-il te supporter tout les jours ?

-C'est grâce à mon charme naturel, personne ne peut y résister. N'est-ce pas Dimi ?

Le délégué des Lions de Saphir rougit encore plus et détourna le regard de son petit ami.

-Mais professeur, comment allons nous transporter eux ? Coupa Petra.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, nous allons les enfermer dans le chariot que nous avons emmener. Est-ce que tu pense pouvoir le tirer avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la Brigidienne.

-Mais en faîtes, où est passé Ferdie ?

En effet, Hubert était resté en retrait, supposant que le bruit pourrait réveiller Ferdinand. _Ce n'est pas du tout parce que c'est embarassant de le porter telle une princesse. Pas du tout. Et puis, malgré tout mes efforts, il ne veut pas me lâcher. Mais si je force trop, je risque de le réveiller... Quel dilemme..._

-Il est avec Hubert. Il s'est évanoui durant le sauvetage.

-Dans les bras d'Hubie ?! S'exclama Dorothea qui se rua vers le mage, se moquant de l'état de santé du roux.

Hubert grogna et essaya de s'enfuir loin de la chanteuse. Chose vaine bien sûr.

-Et bien Hubie, vous êtes devenu son chevalier servant ? Pouffa-t-elle.

-Êtes-vous en couple à présent ? Poursuivi Petra.

-Enfin mec, vous avez pris votre temps dit donc ! J'avais parié que vous sortiriez ensemble bien avant ! Continua Caspar. Mais... ça veut dire...

-Que c'est moi qui est ai gagné le pari, intervient Linhardt.

S'en suivit alors un long débat pour savoir qui avait gagné ou non le pari. Hubert soupira et caressa doucement les cheveux de Ferdinand comme si c'était une vieille habitude.

-Bon, vous avez fini ? Interrompit Byleth. Vous reprendrez votre conversation quand nous serons rentrés et que ces gamins seront enfermés. Hubert, Ferdinand montera avec vous.

-Très bien professeur.

Il pût entendre Dorothea et Claude siffler mais il préféra ne pas les écouter. Il valait mieux pour leur intégrité physique. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils revinrent à Garreg Mach, Hubert tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas envoyer des Miasmes sur la chanteuse et le délégué des Cerfs. _Sinon Edelgard risque d'avoir des soucis diplomatiques avec l'Alliance._

* * *

Dés qu'ils arrivèrent à Garreg Mach, il confia immédiatement Ferdinand à Manuela, lui promettant de bien veiller sur lui. Elle lui diagnostiqua une malnutrition ainsi qu'un grand manque de sommeil ce qui rassura en partie les Aigles de Jais. Alors qu'ils étaient encore dans l’infirmerie, Sethet arriva accompagné de Flayn.

-Rhea vous demande. Elle aimerait que vous soyez présents pour le procès de vos anciens camarades. Les deux autres délégués y sont déjà.

-Très bien.

-Dites Setheth, est-ce que tout les Aigles de Jais doivent être présents ? Murmura Bernadetta.

-Absolument pas. Seul votre délégué doit être présente. Le reste de la classe peut retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Bernadetta déguerpit avant même que Seteth ne finisse sa phrase, criant des excuses sans queue ni tête.

-Je vouloir rester pour pouvoir observer le système de justice de Fodlan. Indiqua Petra.

-Je passe mon tour. Enchaîna Dorothea.

Linhardt et Caspar étaient déjà partis de leur côté, laissant Hubert et Edelgard seuls dans l'infirmerie.

-Je vous accompagne Princesse.

-Tu es sûr Hubert ? Tu peux rester avec Ferdinand si tu veux, cela ne me dérangera pas.

Hubert grimaça.

-J'ai juré que je ferais tout passé après vous, que ce soit mes sentiments ou mon intérêt personnel. Et puis, je dois m'assurer qu'ils reçoivent une peine à la hauteur de leur crime.

Elle sourit tristement.

-Merci Hubert.

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, laissant leur ami entre les mains de Manuela.

* * *

Ferdinand avait les muscles raides et douloureux. Ouvrir les yeux lui demandait un effort énorme qu'il finit par fournir. Il se releva difficilement et ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Il n'était plus dans la cellule sale et exiguë. Il était de retour à Garreg Mach, à l'infirmerie plus précisément.

-Tu es enfin réveillé.

Il ne pût retenir un petit cri. Manuela souri puis s'approcha de lui.

-Cela fait une bonne heure que tu dors.

Il tenta de lui répondre mais la seule chose qu'il puisse dire était une sorte de grognement.

-Ton organisme est très faible et tu es en déshydratation. Bois cela.

Elle lui proposa une tasse de thé et l'aida à avaler. Il soupira de contentement. Il se sentait revivre.

-Ensuite, elle partit vers son bureau et en revint avec un plateau repas, tu dois reprendre des forces.

Il oublia momentanément ses nobles manières et mangea tel un goinfre, sous la surveillance constante de Manuela. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer tandis que Ferdinand devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Merci beaucoup.

-De rien voyons.

Elle lui offrit un immense sourire auquel il tenta de répondre.

-Puis-je savoir où est le reste de ma classe ? Demanda-t-il.

Son sourire s'effaça immédiatement et sa mine devint soucieuse. Elle semblait tourmentée et en proie à un conflit intérieur.

-S'il vous plaît, quémanda-t-il, j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Linhardt dort certainement, Caspar s'entraîne, Bernadetta est cloîtrée dans sa chambre tandis que Dorothea est à la chorale.

Ferdinand fronça les sourcils.

-Et les autres ?

-Les autres sont... Commença-t-elle incertaine. Ils sont au procès de tes ravisseurs.

Ferdinand ouvrit grand les yeux et se précipita hors de son lit. Il allait sortir de l'infirmerie quand Manuela lui barra la route, déterminée.

-Où crois-tu aller comme cela jeune homme ?

-A la place qui est mienne, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Au côté de mes camarades.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Tu viens juste de te faire kidnapper et il n'y a même pas deux minutes tu n'étais pas capable de parler. Alors non, ta place est dans ce lit. Et tu n'en bougeras pas avant un bon moment.

Ferdinand grimaça. Il savait qu'il devait écouter la chanteuse mais en même temps, c'était son devoir de noble de s'assurer que ses agresseurs recevraient un juste jugement.

-Manuela ! Nous avons besoin de vous dans la cour d'entraînement ! Cria Hanneman.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Soupira-t-elle.

-Caspar s'est probablement cassé le bras !

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez puis regarda fermement Ferdinand.

-Tu ne bouges pas de là. Compris ?

Il hocha timidement la tête tandis que Manuela se rua hors de l'infirmerie.

Le roux avait les poings serraient et sa mâchoire crispait. Comment pouvait-il rester là ? Sa place n'était pas ici ! Il devait être au côté de ses camarades de classe pour apporter sa version des faits. Il devait les sauver ! Tout le monde dans le monastère connaissait l'unique sanction que Rhea réservait aux traîtres à l'Eglise. _La mort._

Pourtant, lui, mieux que quiconque, savaient qu'aucuns d'entres eux ne méritaient cela, excepté leur chef bien sûr. Ils avaient agis sous la contrainte et la pression de voir leurs territoires respectifs envahis par le _noble_. Il leur avait promis qu'en échange il les laisserait vivre en paix. Bien sûr ce n'étaient que de vils mensonges ayant pour but de les forcer à l'aider.

Alors, au prix de nombreux efforts, Ferdinand se mit debout et commença à marcher vers la salle d'audience. Il s'appuyait douloureusement contre le mur, espérant ne croiser personne. Heureusement pour lui, les couloirs étaient déserts et il pût cacher son état lamentable.

Il mit une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la salle d'audience. Rhea se tenait au milieu de la pièce et avait face à elle ses ravisseurs. Autour d'eux se trouvaient les délégués et quelques élèves mais aussi les professeurs Byleth.

-Je vais à présent vous donner votre sanction. Proclama Rhea.

Elle s'avança lentement vers eux, les scannant de ses yeux verts algues.

-Pour l'enlèvement d'un des élèves de l'école Garreg Mach, vous serez renvoyé de l'école et purgeré une peine de six mois dans les cachots de la famille Von Aegir.

On entendit un soupir de soulagement et la salle se détendit d'un coup. Ferdinand respira à nouveau normalement.

-Quand à toi...

La voix de la grande prêtresse changea d'un coup. Elle était froide et inexpressive, lui rappelant celle d'Hubert. Elle s'était tournée vers le noble arrogant qui n'en démordait pas et continuait de sourire.

-En plus de tout cela, tu seras déposséder de tes terres et de ton titre. Et tu devras aussi travailler gratuitement pour le Duc Von Aegir. Est-ce bien compris ?

-Oui grande prêtresse.

-Je déclare cette assemblée close.

Suite à sa déclaration, toutes les personnes présentent sortir de la salle. Ferdinand se poussa et se cacha derrière une colonne. Ses jambes tremblaient, il avait mal partout mais il était heureux. Bien sûr, leurs sanctions étaient dures mais c'étaient toujours mieux que la mort. Il souri doucement.

-Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Ferdinand leva lentement la tête et vit une masse sombre devant lui. Enfin, masse n'était pas le terme exact mais sa vision commençait à se brouiller. _J'ai dû trop forcer..._

-Ferdinand ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La personne lui tapota l'épaule et ses genoux lâchèrent. Il serait tombé si la personne ne l'avait pas attrapé.

-Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts... La personne commençait à s'agiter et il se fit lever du sol.

-Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

_C'est chaud...Et ça sent le café...Et puis... Ces gants..._

-Hubert ?...

-Arrête de parler. Garde tes forces.

Puis, il s'évanouit une seconde fois.

* * *

-Il va me tuer.

Hubert était de retour à l'infirmerie et avait failli tuer Manuela pour son incompétence. On lui donnait une seule tâche à faire et elle n'était même pas capable de s'en acquitter correctement. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien de grave sinon il aurait commis un meurtre. Non pas que cela le dérangeais mais cela aurait compromis sa scolarité.

Ferdinand dormait paisiblement, allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie _qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter._ Il allait avoir une petite discussion avec ce soi-disant noble une fois qu'il serait réveillé.

Hubert se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en soufflant. Il avait crû faire une arrêt cardiaque quand il avait vu à l'entrée de l'audience. Mais il aurait du le savoir. Têtu comme il était, il aurait tout fait pour assister au procès. Même si cela pouvait compromettre sa santé. _Un vrai gamin qu'on doit surveiller constamment._ L'image d'un Ferdinand faible, ne tenant plus sur ces pieds et pâle comme la mort lui revint à l'esprit. L'espace d'un instant il avait crû voir un fantôme.

Ledit fantôme commença bougeait et ouvrait lentement les yeux. Ses yeux dorés étaient vitreux et son visage était tiré.

-Ne fais pas de mouvement brusque, d'accord Belle au Bois Dormant ?

Le roux hocha lentement la tête, ne relevant même pas le surnom. _Il doit être épuisé._

-C'est toi... Qui m'a ramené ici ? Susurra Ferdinand.

-Qui d'autre pourrait te porter pour la deuxième fois consécutive dans une journée ? Répondit-t-il en roulant les yeux.

Ferdinand penchait la tête sur le côté. Enfin essayait.

-La deuxième fois ?

Les bouts des oreilles rougirent et il tourna la tête, tentant vainement de le cacher.

-Laisse tomber... Repose toi...

Il se leva puis partit vers la sortie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si il n'y avait pas eu la main de Ferdinand, s'accrochant à son poignet comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Non... Reste avec moi.

Il avait un regard de chiot battu et Hubert Von Vestra, loyal serviteur de sa Majesté, mage noir et assassin accompli sû qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Il soupira pour la forme et repartit s'asseoir à sa place initiale.

-Si tu le désire tant que cela...

Ferdinand hocha la tête et il aurait juré voir des oreilles de chien apparaître sur sa tête. Hubert prit une grande inspiration et lui lança un regard sévère.

-Manuela ne t'avait-elle pas ordonné de rester ici ?

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

-Si.

-Et pourtant, tu ne l'as pas écouté.

-Mais c'est que...

-Laisse moi finir. Ferdinand ferma sa bouche. Tu te vantes toujours d'être un _véritable noble_ dont le devoir est de protéger les innocents. Mais, comment pouvons-nous te faire confiance si tu n'arrive même pas à prendre soin de toi ? Si tu es capable de partir au quart de tour sans réfléchir ? A ce moment là, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Caspar.

Ferdinand renifla. Il jouait nerveusement avec les couvertures et ne pouvait regarder Hubert en face.

-Je suis désolé...

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter tes excuses. Manuela s'est beaucoup inquiétée quand elle a remarqué ta disparition. Et Edelgard n'était pas très contente de te voir évanoui dans mes bras alors que tu devais être à l'infirmerie.

Il était dûr dans ses mots. Toutefois, il devait faire comprendre à cette tête brûlée que agir impulsivement n'était pas la solution. Bien sûr, dans une bataille prendre des décisions rapidement pouvaient sauver des vies. Mais c'était toujours mieux de réfléchir avant d'agir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait cela ? Pourquoi tu voulais autant assister au procès ?

-C'est parce que... Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient eu le choix. Confessa-t-il. Ils m'ont expliquer que leurs parents étaient des nobles mineurs et qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de commencer une guerre. Ils étaient prés à sacrifier leurs vies pour les protéger. Et puis... Ils n'ont jamais été violents avec moi. Ils m'ont toujours bien traités...

Ferdinand releva la tête.

-Hubert. Comment c'est passé le procès ? j'ai beau connaître leurs sanctions, j'aimerais aussi en apprendre plus sur son déroulement.

Le mage le dévisagea un moment avant d'accéder à sa requête.

-Au début, Rhea ne voulait pas en faire. Commença-t-il. Elle pensait que c'était inutile et qu'il méritait juste la peine capitale. Les professeurs les ont défendu becs et ongles pour qu'il puisse avoir lieu. Ils ont mêmes reçu l'appui de Setheth et de Flayn. Cela a fait plié Rhea.

Ferdinand bougea un peu, cherchant une position confortable pour écouter le récit. Hubert le prit par les bras et ajusta correctement les oreillers autour de lui. Il le remercia faiblement et le mage noir ne manqua pas une petite rougeur qui s'étalaient sur les joues de Ferdinand.

-Ensuite, elle a rappelé les charges qui pesaient contres eux. Ils ont pu témoigner et tous excepté le chef, ont juré avoir agi sous la menace. D'ailleurs ce _rat_ n'a pas souhaité témoigné. Il a juste continué à rire de manière dérangeante. Puis, j'ai apporté le résultat de mes recherches.

Il prit une voix solennel en se remémorant ses notes.

-Tout les domaines des élèves étaient plus ou moins proches des terres de ce noble. De plus, j'ai découvert de nombreuses lettres de chantage venant toutes du noble. C'est donc avec ses preuves à l'appui que leurs peines ont été réduites drastiquement. Quand au noble...

Hubert fit une pause dans son récit, ses mains se serrant sur ses hanches, froissant son pantalon. Ferdinand haussa un sourcil.

-Ca ne va pas Hubert ?

Il soupira avant de reprendre :

-Avec l'aide du professeur, nous avons mis en place un profil psychologique. Il est fou à lier, instable et dangereux. Et tout cela à cause de son père.

Il lui raconta brièvement leur entrevue passée avec le noble.

-Suite au refus de Dame Edelgard de le revoir, toute sa famille s'est acharnée sur lui. Son corps est recouverts de cicatrices et autres marques de maltraitance.

Ferdinand déglutit difficilement.

-C'est tout ces événements qui ont conduit à sa haine viscérale envers nous.

-Envers vous ?

-Oui. Te kidnapper avait pour but principal de nous causer du tort. Car, même si tu es agaçant et arrogant au possible...

Ferdinand allait répliquer mais Hubert continua sans se soucier de lui.

-... tu es un membre important et irremplaçable cette classe. Et... Nous serions tous extrêmement triste si vous deviez disparaître.

Ferdinand battit des sourcils.

-Même vous ?

-Ne me force pas à me répéter Ferdinand.

Il avait détourné la tête, empêchant ainsi au rouquin de voir ses rougeurs.

-D'ailleurs, avant que je n'oublis...

Il fouilla dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches et en ressortit un petit objet circulaire.

-Je crois que c'est à toi, non ?

Il lui tendit sa broche et Ferdinand acquisa doucement. Une larme traître coula sur sa joue.

-Merci beaucoup Hubert. Vraiment.

Même les yeux embué de larmes, Ferdinand restait magnifique. Le reflet du soleil les faisaient ressembler à de l'or liquide, coulant doucement sur un trésor plus grand encore. Hubert tendit lentement la main et essuya doucement les larmes. Ferdinand se pencha profitant un maximum du contact.

-Ferdinand...

-Oui ?

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux comme si c'était la première fois.

-A qui est dédié cette broche ?

Ferdinand ouvrit la bouche avant de rire doucement.

-C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de ma mère. Et c'est aussi mon plus précieux trésor.

Hubert souffla, soulagé.

-Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? Demanda-t-il, une pointe de malice dans la voix.

Il rougit une fois de plus mais cette il ne détourna pas le regard. Comment aurait-il pû le faire ? Il était face à l'incarnation du soleil et s'arracher à cette présence divine serait comme lui plantait un pieu dans le cœur.

-T'aurais-je pris ta voix, Petite Sirène ?

Hubert grogna. _Petite vengeance pour la Belle au Bois dormant je suppose._

-C'était juste par pure curiosité... Et rien d'autre. S’embarrassa Hubert.

-Mais oui mais oui...

Bien évidemment Ferdinand ne le croyait pas. Et qui aurait crû une personne aussi rouge qu'une écolière devant son amoureux secret.

-En tout cas, merci pour tout. Que ce soit pour la broche, pour les efforts que vous avez fourni -et ne me dîtes pas le contraire, vous avez d'énormes cernes sous les yeux- et enfin pour être venu à mon secours non pas une mais deux fois.

Il finit sa phrase par un petit baiser sur la joue du noirau.

-Merci Hubert.

Tout à coup, il se prit la tête dans les mains et rouspéta. Ferdinand s'affola. _Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû..._

-Désolé Hubert je n'aurais pas-

-Tu es un crétin. Le coupa-t-il. Tu es arrogant, prétentieux, fière, têtu, un vrai nuisible, lumineux, optimiste, dynamique, admirable...

Et il continuait ainsi, tandis que Ferdinand rougissait de plus en plus. Il finit par poser ses mains sur la bouche d'Hubert, espérant le faire taire.

-Arrête... Gémit le rouquin.

Il sentit une force enlevé ses poignets et Hubert se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, revenant à leur position initial.

-Je devrais te haïr, te détester, te voir uniquement comme un danger potentiel pour Lady Edelgard. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer. Je t'aime Ferdinand Von Aegir.

Ferdinand en eu le souffle coupé. Face au manque de réaction, Hubert lâcha ses poignets et coupa le contact visuel. Il avait voulu se lever mais il sentit des bras lui tenir fermement la taille. Puis, il bascula dans le lit. Ses réflexes lui permire de ne pas s'écraser sur Ferdinand mais il finit à quatre pattes, le surplombant totalement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

-Je t’aime aussi.

Ce fût autour d'Hubert d'avoir le souffle coupé.

-Veux-tu que je fasse aussi une longue liste de tes défauts et qualités ?

-Non... Je m'en passerais.

Hubert se pencha un peu et posa délicatement son front contre celui de son désormais petit-ami.

-Bon retour parmi nous Ferdinand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ceci est la fin ! J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu. C'est la première fanfiction que j'écris et la première que je finis. J'en suis très fière même si elle n'est pas superbe. Merci à tous d'avoir lu et je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée !  
> Ps: Camélia signifie « vous êtes parfait » et Dahlia « Milles mercis » dans la langue des fleurs.


End file.
